Starting Over
by gwondra
Summary: timetravel Pairngs- Naruto/Hinata Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari Please read and reveiw I would love some input. It is better than it sounds. I do not own Naruto. Chapter 18 is now posted.
1. Prologue

Hey I am gwondra. I love Naruto. This is my first fanfiction so please do be too mean.

Main Characters: Naruto, Garra, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiriya

Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Garra/?, Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen

**Starting Over **

**Prologue**

Naruto Namikaze stood on top of the Hokage monument. He looked out on the ruins of this once great village. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. Over the years he had began to look so much like his father and by the time he was twenty he looked exactly like him. He had even taken to dressing like him with the exception of the cloak. Naruto's was a deep maroon color with black flames along the base wile his fathers was white with orange flames along the base.

Naruto smiled slightly when he sensed a presence behind him.

"Well Garra, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked still looking out over the ruins. Garra walked up beside Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have no choice but to go through with the plan." Garra said looking over the Leaf Village ruins as well. "We will do the jutsu, but please as soon as we see each other you mess with my seal. I rather like sleeping."

Naruto gave a small laugh and nodded.

"We still need a date. I was thinking the day that I was put on Team 7. I don't want to risk not being trained by Kakashi, no matter what he was destined to train Sasuke."

"You really loved them, didn't you?" Garra hesitated for a second. "Well, at least Kakashi. You never were really a big fan of Sasuke and Sakura were you?"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke could never understand that understand him. What he was going through. When we were twelve, I have to admit that I had no idea, what he was going through but now. I do. I have since I first found out that I was Minato Namikaze's son. My father made me realize what Sasuke went through."

"I still don't understand what he meant by you not understanding. You don't need to lose all of your family to understand the pain. I think that what we went through was far worse than losing all of your family. I mean my father sent assassins after me when I didn't prove to be what he wanted." Garra said.

"I know. The village my father loved and gave his life for then the village took his last plea and threw it back in his face."

Naruto sighed again.

"Have you decided your two souls?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade." Garra said. "I know she's not from my village but, you know that if things don't play out the way they did last time she'll never come back. I am undecided on the other soul, not one of my siblings, I love them but no. Maybe Shikamaru."

Naruto smiled. "You know that they are both from my village. So if you do that than I would have to put up with them and you wouldn't."

"Yes but there are no important people from my village that will be a benefit to the plan."

"I suppose."

"So who are your two souls?" Garra asked knowing that Naruto had two souls but only one would be able to come back.

"Jiriya and…" Naruto sighed, as much as he wanted his father back there was no body for his soul to come back to. "Just Jiriya."

"Yeah, I figured as much. What about Kakashi?"

"I love Kakashi as if he were a brother, but… no." said Naruto. "Of course I am going to inform when the time is right. You know when I was first put on team 7 Kakashi didn't know who my father was. I bet there is something about me that you don't know?"

"What is that?"

"I have a Kekkei Genkai, from my father's side of the family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is a very unique Kekkei Genkai. It is called Blutinie Dieb or Bloodline Thief. When I touch someone with a Kekkei Genoa's skin my body with steal that person's Kekkei Genkai. It is also very selective, my body will only steal one if it won't cause any harm to me."

"That is really impressive. When did it activate?"

"Just after I turned 17, it turns out that the fox's presence inside my mind and being able to communicate with me slowed its development. I should have had it by the time I was 10, that is when my father got his. It usually happens by accident. Mine was when I touch Hinata's hand. It was really painful, after that I went straight to Tsunade to see what was happening and she explained it to me."

"Wow."

"Well, we spent a year researching this and now we have to do it ready when you are."

"We are going to need all of the chakra we can get."

"Yeah, good thing I have that stupid foxes chakra in me."

Naruto and Garra smiled at each other. They nodded to each other and sat down. They closed their eyes and started to make hand signs.

"Garra, don't forget to picture the faces of the two you want." Naruto said as he was finishing the last of the two hundred thousand hind signs.

"You too and see you back in time."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Team Selections

Naruto awoke in his bed in his old apartment. He was going to leave here soon. Naruto sighed; he had been doing that a lot. He climbed out of his bed and walked over to the closet and almost fell down. He had forgotten how much he had claimed to like orange. Panicking Naruto dove into the closet in search of some normal ninja clothes, he was not going out like he used to. He had out grown the color orange all together.

There was nothing but orange in the closet so Naruto grabbed one of the black t-shirts and threw it on with a pair of those hideous orange jumpsuit bottoms. Naruto looked in the mirror and almost cried. As bad as he looked in the orange he almost cried because the whicker marks that had been on his cheeks when he was this age were gone, like they were in the future.

To Naruto that meant more than anything else. Naruto smiled and ran out of the apartment towards the nearest clothing store.

Naruto ran into the store so fast and grabbed everything he would need.

Three long sleeve dark blue shirts. Three pairs of blue ninja pants. Some leg wrappings and two pair of dark blue ninja sandals. (Picture link on my Profile of the clothes. It is a picture of Minato that is what Naruto is going to be wearing.)

Naruto walked up to the counter and the cashier rang them up. Naruto was lucky that in his rush to get new clothes he had walked into one of the shops that he father had bought his clothes at.

"Good Morning Naruto." The kind lady said. She looked down at the clothes that Naruto was going to buy and smiled. "Naruto, do you mind me asking you a question." She asked.

"No" Naruto said.

"Do you know who your parents are?" She asked trying to keep an innocent face in case he didn't.

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said with the proud smile that he always wore when he said his parent's names.

The lady smiled. "You are growing to look so much like your father and these clothes are just going to make it even more obvious. To bad that the rest of the Village hasn't noticed."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me but could you not tell anyone that I know who my parents are. I haven't even told the Hokage that I know."

"Of course my dear, I see that you are a ninja," she said indicating the headband that adored his forehead. "Your parents would be so proud." She handed Naruto the bag with his new clothes in it.

Naruto smiled and walked out of the store and made his way back to his apartment to change and throw away all of the orange monstrosities that were currently in his closet.

Naruto arrived back at his apartment and threw away all of the orange jumpsuits. Naruto dressed and then once again stood in front of the mirror. He couldn't help but miss his longer hair. Sure it wasn't much longer but still he kind of liked looking like his dad, it made him feel connected to him. He would have to grow it out a bit.

Naruto loved looking like his father. He would freak out the village, it would be his biggest prank ever and it wasn't even a prank.

Naruto then noticed the time and knew that he was running late for the team assignments and he still had one more stop to make before going to the Academy. Naruto ran out of the apartment and to the book store. Naruto stopped near the book store and walked into an alley near by.

"Transform"

Naruto transformed into an older gentleman. He than walked out of the alley and into the store. Naruto walked up the counter.

"Excuse me sir, I am looking for the 'Make-Out Series' by Master Jiriya and 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja' also by Master Jiriya." Naruto said to the counter worker.

"Of course Sir, would you just give me a minute to get those all together?" The worker came back in about two minutes holding three books. 'Make-Out Paradise', 'Make-Out Violence', and 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja'. "That will be 279 ryō." (That is $30US).

Naruto handed him the money and took the bags and left the store. Naruto soon found himself back in the alley where he once again became Naruto. Naruto took the three books out of bag and put them in his hip pouch and headed out to the Academy.

Naruto got to the Academy before most of the other students even though he had things to do before hand. Naruto saw Shikamaru sleeping in the back and went and sat down next to him and brought out 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja' and started to read. No one even noticed that Naruto was there except Shikamaru who was pretending to be asleep and wonder what had happened.

Soon Iruka walked into the classroom and everyone quieted down. Naruto put his book away and looked like he was paying attention. Even Shikamaru lifted his head to look at the academy teacher.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you have faced difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jonin, an elite ninja." Iruka said to the class of graduates.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities. So that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads."

* * *

"Squad 7! Sakura Haruno…" Sakura looks up. "Sasuke Uchiha…" Sakura cheers and rubs it in Ino's face who is sitting next to her. "And Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone in the class looks around for the dobe. Kiba raises his hand.

"Yes Kiba." Iruka asks.

"I don't think that the dobe is here." Kiba said.

Iruka was about to answer when Naruto spoke up.

"What are you talking about I am right here." Everyone looks around. "Next to Shikamaru." Everyones eyes pop out. The class was about to start yelling for Naruto to drop the jutsu but Iruka continued with the team selections.

"Squad 8! Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

"Now Squad 10! Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Those are all the squads."

Ino was in a foul mood because she was on a squad with the lazy boy in class and the guy that never stops eating. Sakura was planning on spending lunch with Sasuke with the excuse that they were in the same group and could get to know each other.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Team Seven

After lunch Naruto went back to the classroom and read his book. He knew that he would be waiting at least two hours for Kakashi to get there. He was always late and he always used these really bad excuses. Naruto out his feet up on the desk and opened his book to read.

Naruto paid no attention to anyone and Shikamaru paid him the most attention ever. Naruto thought that Shikamaru might think that figuring out what was up with him would be to much of a drag for the yound Nara, but Shikamaru proved him wrong.

Shikamaru had worken up this morning to find that he was tweleve years old again. At first he thought it was a dream and that he could go back to sleep, that is until his mother came in and told him to get his lazy ass out of bed. Senarios came and went through his mind. After the dream senario was proved wrong, he thought maybe timetravel, alternative world. Neither seemed likely. When he got to the Acadamy he looked for Naruto, the blond and him had grown close, they were best friends. Naruto had helped him through his Sensei's death and Shikamaru helped Naruto through Master Jiriya's death.

Naruto watched as Asuma and Kurenai came and picked up Squads 8 and 10. Naruto smiled at Hinata and the girls face went cherry red as she walked out of the room. Soon it was just Squad 7 as Iruka had left twenty minutes after everyone but Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were picked up.

An hour later Naruto sensed Kakashi clowly coming down the hall. Naruto who was being ignored by his team mates sent a shadow clone to quickly set the eraser in the door. That happened faster than anything. Then Naruto looked at his team. Sasuke was brooding and Sakura was talking about how great it was to be on a team with Sasuke. Naruto felt the urage to throw up.

And then it happened. Kakashi opened the door and the eraser fell on top of his head. Kakashi looked up at his team. Naruto who was reading a book, Sakura who still bugging Sasuke, and Sasuke who was looking back at Kakashi who was now holding the erace that fell on his head.

"Hmm. How can I put this? My first impression of this group is … "

"You're a bunch of idiots." Kakashi said. "Meet me on the roof in two minutes" He said and then disappeared in a swirl of leafs. (anyone know what that is called)

Naruto watched as Sakura and Sasuke got up and left the classroom. Naruto stood up and then walked over to the window and latched himself onto the outside wall and walked up it. Naruto beat Sasuke and Sakura and was already sitting down infront of Kakashi when they arrived.

Kakashi looked at Naruto strangely but, Naruto just sat there and brought out a book to read.

When everyone was there and sitting down Kakashi spoke.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like… Things you hate… Dreams for the future… Hobbies… Things like that." Kakashi said.

"Why don't you start. Tell us about you so we know how to do it." Sakura said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies. I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura was telling Naruto and Sasuke that she didn't learn anything but his name. Both Naruto and Sasuke ignored her.

"Alright, now it's your turn. You with the pink hair." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like… I mean the person I like is… " giggles. "Uh. My hobby is… uh…" giggles. "My dream for the future is…" giggles and squeals.

"And what do you hate."

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"I can deal with that." Naruto said calmly suprising everyone present.

"Now you…" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha… I hate a lot of things and I don't perticularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a realality. I'm going to restore my clan and destory a certain someone."

"Okay, I guess that it is my turn. Now." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded.

"I am Naruto. I like to read and train. I hate tradiers and people who abandon their team mates. My hobbies include reading and training. My dreams for the future… well I want to become better than my father was."

"What are talking about! Naruto you don't have any parents!" Sakura screamed.

"Everyone has parents and Naruto is going to have a lot of work ahead of him if he wants to be better than his father." Kakashi said in a tone that said for Sakura and Sasuke to mind their own bussiness.

"Okay, that's good. You're each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tommorro." Kakashi said.

"What sort of mission?" Sakura asked.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together." Kakashi said.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked in a tone that said he didn't care even though he did.

"A survival exercise."

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the acadamy. That's how we got here." Sakura said.

"This is not like your pervious training." Kakashi said.

"What kind of training is it?" Sasuke said.

Kakashi laughed. Kakashi looked at his three students faces. Sasuke was angry because he was being laughed at and Sakura look utterly confused. Naruto had sighed and brought out his book to read again.

"Of the twenty-seven graduates who just came here only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be weed out and sent back to the Acadamy. In other words this is a make it or break it; pass, fail test and the chance that you'll fail is a least sixty-six percent."

Sakura now looked panicked because if she didn't pass she wouldn't be with Sasuke anymore and Sasuke looked even more pissed because this stupid test could stop him from killing his brother. Naruto again surprised Kakashi, he had brought out a pen from is hip pouch and started to write somethink on the inside cover of the book.

"I decided whether you pass or fail. Be at training groud 7 at five am and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi said. "That's it you're dismissed… oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

After Kakashi said that Naruto got up and walked away from two confused team mates and one curious sensei.

Naruto walked down the street towards a tatoo parlor. He was going to get a tatoo.

"How may I help you?" The artist said.

"I would like to get a this tatooed onto my left wrist." Naruto said holding out the book he had written in and pointing to the hand drawn kanji character for 'Oil' the symbol of the Ninja-Toads.

The artist smiled and told Naruto to sit down and hold out his wrist. When the artist was finished he said that it was 936 ryō. ($100US) Naruto paid the man and went home to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto woke up late he knew that Kakashi wouldn't be there until at least nine. It was seven-thirty so he decided to get some breakfast. Naruto got dress and left his apartment to go and get some food so he could have breakfast.

Naruto quickly transformed into an old man and walked into the market area. Naruto quickly bought some veggies and some meat. He got some eggs and milk and then he ran home. Naruto ended up making some scrambled eggs and some sausage patties with a glass of milk.

By the time Naruto was done cooking and eating it was already eight-fifty. He was really going to be late. Naruto rushed out of his apartment and head straight to the training grounds.

Five minutes earlier…

Sasuke and Sakura were at the training grounds on time and still both Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had yet to show themselves. By now Sakura was sitting and Sasuke was still standing up like he was too good to sit down. It was almost nine.

Sakura had almost fallen asleep when Kakashi-sensei appeared. Sakura jumped and Sasuke even looked a bit spooked.

"Sorry I'm late guys I ran into a black cat on my way here and I had to late the long way." Kakashi said. He looked at his team and noticed that something was off about it. There was Sasuke that was one. There was Sakura that was two. And there was Naruto… He looked around again to see if he had missed something. "Um guys where is the third member of your team?"

"We are not the dobes keepers." Sasuke said coolly.

"Yeah!" Screamed Sakura in agreement with Sasuke.

A minute later Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Yo!" Kakashi stood there in shock while Sakura and Sasuke looked like fish, their mouths opening and closing. "Sorry I'm late. I got up on time but then I had some things to do and then there was this old lady who needed help crossing the street. It will never happen again." Naruto said holding up his hands in surrender.

Everyone blinked a few time until Kakashi noticed something on Naruto's wrist.

"Naruto? Was that on your wrist yesterday?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto's wrist trying to remember where he had seen that tattoo before.

Naruto looked at his wrist and then at Kakashi. "Oh this? I got this yesterday; I'll tell you a secret if you can figure out what it means to me."

"Sure, but now that we are all her it is time for the test." Kakashi press the set button on a clock. "This alarm is set for noon. You have until then to complete the task. "Kakashi then brought out two bells from inside is vest. "Your assignment is very simple; you just have to take these bells from me. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you.

"But Sensei, there are three of us and there are only two bells." Sakura said trying to get back on Sasuke's 'good' side.

"That way at least one of you will end up being tied to a post and end up back at the academy then again all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons including shuriken; if you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells."

"But Sensei, that is dangerous! We can't do that!" Sakura shouted.

"Speak for yourself." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. They looked at each other and then shrugged and looked back at Kakashi.

"Okay, when I say start you may begin."

All three stayed still. Kakashi was waiting for Naruto to do something. His file had been wrong and he couldn't believe that all of there information could be wrong.

"Get ready… And start!"

Naruto and his team disappeared.

"Ninja must be able to conceal their movements and hide effetely." Kakashi said out loud for his team to hear. Kakashi brought out Make-Out Paradise' and started to read. He waited for one of his new students to attack him.

Naruto sat in a tree about half a mile from Kakashi; he looked around and found Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto made two shadow clones and sent them out to get Sakura and Sasuke and bring them to him.

Sakura watch Kakashi bring out a book and start to read. Before she knew it someone covered her mouth and drag her out of her hiding place and into the forest. The same happened to Sasuke. They were both dragged into the forest away from their Jonin sensei.

The clones holding Sasuke and Sakura released them and disappeared.

Before Sakura and Sasuke could say anything Naruto spoke.

"You know as well as I do, no matter how good we are we're not going to beat him."

"You may not but I can!" Sasuke said.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea, who that is out there! That is Kakashi Hatake! The Copy-Ninja! Kakashi-of the-Sharingan!" When Naruto said that Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Do you know who trained him and taught him almost everything he knows?"

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads.

"The Fourth Hokage!" Naruto said. "He was trained by The Fourth Hokage."

Both of his team mates were shocked.

"We work together we stand a chance. We don't… we all lose. If you guys want to have the bells you can have them, I don't care. Besides there has never been a squad made up of two Genin and a Jonin. It has always been three Genin and a Jonin."

Sasuke thought about it for a minute, and then nodded in agreement. Sakura saw that Sasuke agreed and then the three of them came up with a plan together. Five minutes later Naruto handed out radios and then the three of them plus a clone of Naruto separated. They decided to take him on all four sides.

"Raven in position." Naruto hear Sasuke say over the radio.

"Cherry Blossom in position." Sakura said.

"The coolest clone is ready." The Naruto clone said.

"Okay, on my mark. One… Two… Go!"

They all attacked. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed onto Kakashi's sides. The Naruto clone grabbed Kakashi's feet and Sakura went in and grabbed the bells.

Kakashi's eyes went wide when the bells were grabbed from him. They had worked together to get the bells. He watched as Sakura handed the bells to Sasuke and a surprised Naruto. He then smiled.

"You all pass." Kakashi said giving an eye smile to his team. "Now follow me I have something to show you." All three follow him to the memorial stone.

"Look at this stone, the names engraved on it. They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village. These people are a special kind of hero. They are all KIA." Kakashi said sadly.

"Killed in Action…" Naruto said. "My fathers name is on that stone." Naruto walked up to the stone and ran his fingers over the name "Minato Namikaze". Kakashi saw this and smiled slightly.

"That's right. This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here. My job is to make sure that no man is left behind. In the Ninja World, those that don't follow the rules scum. But those who abandon their comrades and friends are worst then scum." Kakashi said.

"I may have passed you before but I need you to understand that it is important that you always have the ability to work as a team, no matter who your team mates are. The exercise is over, everyone passes. Squad Seven starts its first mission tomorrow."

Sakura started to jump up and down cheering that she had passed. Sasuke smirked, proud of himself. Naruto just smiled and gave Kakashi a thumb up.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is Naruto, I'm at point A." Naruto said into the radio, looking at the cat that had he had has to recover so many times that it wasn't funny. Naruto sighed. That was ridiculous.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B"

"This is Sakura, I'm at point C."

"Your slow Sakura, you have to pick up the pace next time. Okay Squad Seven…" Kakashi said. "The target has moved follow it."

Naruto watched as that stupid cat.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked over the radio.

"Five hundred meters" Naruto said. "I'm ready on your signal."

"I am too" said Sasuke.

"Me too." Said Sakura.

"Okay… Now!"

They all moved. Sakura grabbed the cat. "I got him!"

"Can you verify? Ribbon on right ear." Kakashi asked.

"Yeah it's the right cat." Naruto said in a bored tone while listening to the cat scratch Sakura while trying to get away.

"Right, 'Lost pet Tora captured', mission accomplished."

"Sensei, I mean no disrespect but can't we have a better mission. These are getting kind of old." Naruto said glaring at the cat causing it to stop struggling and hold still like it was frozen.

Naruto walked over to it and picked it up by scruff of the neck and started to walk back to the village.

* * *

Naruto walked into the missions' office and threw that cat at the Fire Lords wife. She grabbed onto the cat and squeezed it saying how much she missed it.

"Now then for Squad Seven's next mission, we have several available tasks. Among them is baby sitting the Chief Consoler's three year old, helping his wife do the shopping, and digging up potato's…" The Third Hokage said.

"No offence Lord Hokage, but this team is more than ready for a C-Rank mission. I hate to say it but these 'Missions' as you call then would be better suited to an academy student than a ninja. You also wouldn't have to pay the academy students saying that it was a part of their requirements to becoming a real ninja." Naruto

"How dare you! You're just a brand new Genin with no real experience. Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourselves." Iruka yelled.

"Iruka, I don't think you quite understand me. I was just suggesting that the team I am on is ready for a C-Rank mission. We have worked hard and we are ready. You were once our teacher and we do respect you but this team is ready."

"Naruto it seems that you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen many different kinds of requests come into our village everyday–"

"Yes Lord Hokage, I know. The Hidden Leaf Village receives requests from baby-sitting to assassinations. The requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, and then ranked A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficultly. The ninja in this village are also ranked. The Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level the mission are selected and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience and if the mission is successful a fee is received that supports the village." Naruto said.

"Well Naruto, I must say that I am impressed. So impressed that I am going to give you a C-Rank mission. You'll be body guards on a journey." The Hokage said. "Please send in our visitor."

Naruto and his team turned around to see who it was even though Naruto already knew who it was. Naruto smiled as the door opened. He had been getting sick of D-Ranked mission. He was a Kage for God's sake, he need something challenging. He had long sense gotten his body caught up with his mind.

"What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids. "Tazuna says as he walks in. He tries to take a drink out of the bottle in his hand only to find it shattered.

"Hey old man, we are ninja and you should never underestimate even the weakest of them." Naruto said.

Tazuna's eyes were wide. It took him about five minutes to get his composers back. He swallowed, "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. I must return to my country. I am building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives."

* * *

Naruto and his team quietly left the village. Naruto felt certain nostalgia; he remembered when he and Jiriya had left the village for the three year training trip. How he missed the old pervert. In fact Naruto never really realized how much Jiriya had rubbed off on him until he was eighteen.

"Say Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura asked about an hour into their journey.

"What is it?" Tazuna asks.

"Your country is the Land of Waves right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Kakashi sensei? There are ninja in that country too, isn't there?"

"No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries, there are hidden villages each with their own customs and cultures where ninja reside." Kakashi said. "To the people of this continent the existence of shinobi villages means strength, military strength. In other words that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government. They're independent and have equal status. Now a small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea. So there is no need for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess Shinobi Villages are…"

"The Land of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. They each occupy vast territories, together they are known as the Five Great Shinobi Nations." Naruto interrupted Kakashi. "The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist. The Land of Lightning, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The Land of Wind, the Village hidden in the Sand. And the Land of Earth, the Village hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage, which means Shadow. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage. These are the leaders the five shadows that reign over thousands of ninja. Right Sensei?"

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura gasp. "Then Lord Hokage is really important!"

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke! You just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you. That's what you two were thinking." Kakashi said and Sakura shook her head.

"The job of a Hokage, is to protect their village no matter the cost. I am right Sensei?" Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Naruto that is right."

About a half an hour later they came across the puddle that Naruto had been thinking of. They walked by it and about a second later the Demon Brothers attacked. 'Taking' out Kakashi. Naruto jumped into action. He jumped in front of Tazuna and got into a defensive position. Both Sakura and Sasuke were knocked down. Naruto narrowed his eyes. This was a lot different than the last time. Naruto made five shadow clones. Three to cover the last three sides of Tazuna and two to go check on his team mates. The Demon Brothers were about to reach him when Kakashi intervened. He disabled the ninja in seconds, Naruto smirked. Kakashi could be a real showoff sometimes.

"Tazuna you do know that you should have said that there were ninja after you." Naruto said. "Not that we're not going to finish the mission. I am just saying that some of us," cough "Sakura and Sasuke" cough "are not ready for a mission like this. It just means that we will have to be more on guard then before."


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto sighed as he climbed out of the boat and onto the shore. The journey after running into the Demon Brothers was pretty much the same. As they crossed the sea they had been told Tazuna's sob story and when it seemed like Kakashi might abandon the mission once they reach the shore he brought up his daughter and how sad she would be if anything had happened to him.

Naruto walked along towards Tazuna's house in silence. He was almost asleep he was so bored. He and Lee were good ones for falling asleep while walking and running. Naruto had even fallen asleep during a battle and when he woke up he had won.

Soon Naruto sensed Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, well he was about to meet a real demon sort of. Naruto threw a kunai in the direction that Zabuza was. He hit him but then he disappeared. Naruto closed his eyes trying to sense the Jonin's chakra. Sakura's loud voice was very distracting. Then he found him. Kakashi caught on right away.

"Get down!" Naruto and Kakashi yelled. Kakashi pushing Tazuna to the ground as well. After that everything went pretty much the same. Except Naruto took his kunai and knocked his out of his hands.

"If the killing intent is too much for you, you shouldn't be a ninja." Sasuke quickly grabbed another kunai out of his pouch and nodded to Naruto who nodded back.

In the end Naruto let Kakashi do all of the work with the little bit of help he needed when he got himself trapped in the water prison. Naruto sighed he had had enough of this mission.

* * *

When they arrived at Tazuna's house. His daughter came out and helped us get Kakashi inside. Naruto sighed. As much as he liked Huku he would have to die. It was destiny, just like it was destined that Naruto would always be a head of Sasuke, even more now than before.

The days pasted pretty much the same as last time. Slowly. As soon as Kakashi was better he started to train them. Naruto never really attended these training sessions, he would always send a clone in his place and go off and train on his own. He ran in to Huku just like last time and answered what-ever Huku asked. Just when Naruto was going to leave Huku alone, Naruto turned his head back to the boy.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do." Naruto than disappeared leaving a very confused Huku.

The battle on the bridge came and Naruto was both sad and discouraged. He had killed many people in his lifetimes and never had he felt as bad as he was going to. Naruto knew that if Huku didn't die than Zabuza would never change and even have a chance at eternal peace.

When Naruto arrived at the bridge Naruto decided that he wasn't going to fool around. Naruto jumped into the battle between Huku and Sasuke. Naruto did some hand signs when he saw Huku preparing to leave the mirrors. When he did Naruto grabbed Huku with his bare hands touching skin. Both Naruto and Huku dropped to the ground. Kakashi heard Naruto screaming and tried to get over to investigate. Zabuza stopped him and Kakashi knew that something was wrong. He could tell.

It was time to end the battle between Zabuza and himself. He summoned his ninja hounds and sent them out in search of Zabuza. Within seconds they had him pinned down and Kakashi was preparing with chidori in hand.

The mist was clearing and Naruto and Haku had both almost stopped screaming. Soon the screams stopped all together. Huku looked at Naruto who was looking over as his Sensei was about to kill Zabuza. Huku rushed and got in between Kakashi and Zabuza. He was hit by the chidori and in that moment he understood what Naruto had meant when he told him that he was sorry and that there was nothing that he could have done.

Naruto and Zabuza went through a similar speech to last time only this time Naruto calmly explained how he knew that is some twisted way Zabuza cared for Huku as more than just a ninja tool. Zabuza killed Gato and Kakashi and Naruto scared the cronies he had brought with him away. The rest of the mission was just as slow as it was the last time.

* * *

Naruto was happy to be finally going home. He missed theLeaf Village. They were all standing on the finished bridge ready to leave. Now they were on their way home. Naruto couldn't wait to get back. It was a lot faster now that the only ones traveling were ninja. Sakura was still constently fawning over Sasuke, which in Naruto's opinion was quiet a feat.

It took them less than a day to get back. Naruto was happy to see the gates of the leaf. He was looking forward to the chunin exams and seeing Garra again. Naruto and his team walked into the Village and Naruto was thrown back fifty feet.

"Hey what was that for!" Naruto yelled. Seeing Tsunade always brought out his immature side. He couldn't take anything serious around her and being thrown fifty feet back with a flick of her finger doesn't help.

Naruto Glared at her.

"What do you think it was fro brat. First you drag me back here and than you accually make me like this village so much that I want to protect it. Why do you do that. Now I like the stupid village so much that I have paid off all of my debts and come back to stay." Tsunade yelled.

"Oh so you accually like the Leaf Village now, huh." Naruto said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Why you little…"

"Tsunade!" Shizune interuped. "We don't yell and hit little boys that haven't done anything!"

"Oh yes we do." Tsunade said before tackled Naruto to the ground and grabs his waist pouch. "Naruto you are not supposed to have this stuff. The idiot isn't DEAD anymore! I won't tolerate you reading this trash!" She said as she grabbed the two 'Make-Out' books out.

"Come on Tsunade! I was going to get those signed when I see the old perve." Naruto said.

"You were reading them and you know it."

"At least I have the gaull to not read them infront of children. I only read the other book that is in there." He said pointing to pouch which held his favorite book. Tsunade looked inside the pouch and pulled out the book. She sighed. This was one of her favorite books to.

Naruto's team were all looking very confused. Sakura was looking at the blonde lady with a curious eye. Sasuke was glaring at her. Naruto had beat Haku and this woman was stronger than Naruto. Kakashi was looking at the pair wonder when they had met and who was the person that wasn't… dead? anymore.

"Kakashi snap out of it your team and you have a report to make and I have pervert to track down." Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded and filed it away with everything else that was weird with Naruto.

Naruto a follow Kakashi and his two confused team mate. For a second he turned back to her and said, "Save some of him for me." And than dissappeared with his team.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gaara

Naruto had been back in the village for about a week now and the D-Ranked mission were once again starting to get to him. He was once one of the most fear ninja to walk the Earth and now he is once again a dare he say it… A Genin. Tsunade was still playing it low; she hadn't even informed the Hokage that she was in town although he had figured it out. Naruto could tell that she was just as worried about the Snake bastard as he was.

So today was just like the last seven. Sasuke trying to beat him without even really showing it and all the D-Ranked mission. After Naruto and his team had finished their missions for the day when Kakashi saw the hawk in the sky informing all the Jonin that the Hokage is calling for them. Kakashi looked up.

"Well it's time for me to go. I have a report to hand in." Kakashi said and then disappeared.

Naruto started to walk away. He didn't even look back when a 'square' rock became to follow him. Naruto led Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon towards the spot that he had run into Kankuro and Temari. He didn't want to fight with them. It was a bit annoying to have an obviously 'fake' rock follow him around so he was glad that he had arrived at his destination.

"Konohamaru, why are you and your friends following me around?" Naruto asked without even turning around. There was a big explosion and the 'rock' disappeared and Konohamaru and his friends appeared coughing. Naruto sighed.

"I think we used a little too much gun powder you guys." Konohamaru said. They looked up and noticed Naruto had turned around and looked up at him.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest kunoichi at preschool. Check me out." The only girl of the group said.

"I love algebra, call me Udon."

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru." Konohamaru said. "And when we're all together…"

"We're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" They all said together.

Naruto sighed some things never change.

"What can I do for you three?" Naruto asked knowing that they would want to play ninja.

"You know what you can do for us. Are you busy now?" Moegi asked.

"I have to train so…" Naruto said trying to get out of playing ninja.

"What! But you promised to play ninja with us!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Well, I suppose that I could do that." Naruto said.

"A ninja playing ninja. That is so lame." Sakura said as she walked by in a trance because she was once again turned down by Sasuke.

"Sakura, I would like you to meet Konohamaru and his two friends Moegi and Udon." Naruto introduced her to the Third Hokage's grandson.

"Who's this boss, is she your girlfriend?"

"Not in this lifetime. There is another girl I have my eyes on." Naruto said but it seemed Sakura didn't hear him. She tried to hit Naruto who dodge her fist.

Konohamaru looked at Sakura. "You're a witch and you're ugly too."

Sakura got angry tried to hit him but he ran. He ran and ran until he ran into Kankuro who grabbed him.

"Do you need something?" Kankuro asked. "So does this hurt punk?" he asked holding Konohamaru up in the air.

"Put him down Kankuro or you know you'll pay for it later." Temari said looking around for Garra.

Naruto walked around the corner and sighed.

"Hey you." Naruto said and Kankuro looked up at him. "Yeah you Sand Ninja, put him down, or else."

"Or else what?" Kankuro asked.

"Or else I'll get very angry" Gaara said as he appeared behind Kankuro. "Hello Naruto, it has been to long."

"I agree." Naruto said as Kankuro put Konohamaru down and he ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto I believe that you owe me a sparring match." Gaara said. "But I suppose that I can wait for the finals to beat you."

"We'll have to wait and see, I plan on spending my month at Myōbokuzan you?" Naruto said looking at Gaara.

"I wish that I had somewhere to go like that. I'm stuck here no one to help me with my training." Gaara said.

"Sorry about that but maybe I could ask the elders if you could come and train with me but you have to realize that I am doing some of my most difficult training."

"You're really going to do huh."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

* * *

"I have summoned you for a very important purpose. Seeing your fellow Jonin here I'm sure you realize what this is about." The Third Hokage said.

"So soon?" Kakashi asked. "I thought we would have a little more time."

"I take it all of the other lands have been notified about the coming event. I noticed that some of their Genin have already arrived here in the village." Asuma said.

"And when do we start?" Kurenai asked.

"We will begin in one week." The Hokage said.

"That's pretty short notice." Kakashi said.

"Take heed, exactly seven days from today, on the first of July. The Genin will be gathered and tested. Only the very best will be selected as Chunin.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alright it is time we chose our candidates for the Chunin Examinations." The Third Hokage said. "To begin will those in charge of the Rookie Genin step forward. Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. What do you say? Are there any in your squads you would recommend, who are ready for the exams despite their inexperience? As you know any Genin who has carried out eight or more missions is technically eligible for the examinations beyond that only you can decide when they are ready. Of course most Genin require a much longer training period, at least twice that many missions. So Kakashi you begin."

"I lead Squad Seven. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto, and Sakura Haruno; and I Kakashi Hatake recommend all three of these Genin for the Chunin Selection Exams." Kakashi said.

Iruka gasp.

"And my squad is number eight. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and now I Kurenai Yuhi recommend all three." Kurenai said.

"And my squad is number ten. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and now I Asuma Sarutobi recommend all three." Asuma said.

"Hold on just a minute!" Iruka said.

"Yes what is it Iruka?" The Hokage asked.

"Lord Hokage with all respect, the nine names that were just given were all my students at the academy, I know their skills and abilities. Every one of them have great promise but it is too soon. They need more experience before they are tested. If they try now they are sure to fail the exam." Iruka said.

"When I became a Chunin I was six years younger than Naruto is now." Kakashi spoke up.

"Naruto is nothing like you! Are you trying to destroy him?"

"Sorry but you are wrong there Iruka. Naruto is like me. However if I had to chose someone for Naruto to be like I would personally pick Minato Namikaze… his father." Kakashi said quietly. "Naruto is smart, smarter than he ever let on. He is strong and determined. He can so anything he puts his mind to. Everything that was in his academy report was wrong."

"Huh?"

"I understand that you care for him but you need to understand that Naruto is not your student anymore, he's mine." Kakashi said.

"But these exams could destroy them. You know that!" Iruka said.

"Iruka." The Hokage interrupted. "You have made your point I understand."

"Lord Hokage" Iruka said think that he was going to get his way.

"However, I am sorry to say that I agree with Kakashi, they are his students and not yours."

* * *

The next morning Naruto and his team were at the bridge, his team used to meet, waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

"Where is he? This always happens he sets the time and then he is always late. I was in such a rush that I didn't even Have time to blow dry my hair." Sakura complained. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke responded. Sasuke just looked bored and Naruto had been in deep thought since he had arrived five minutes earlier.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"You're late Sensei!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi ignored her and spoke.

"I know that this is a bit sudden but I recommended you for the Chunin exams, all three of you. These are the application forms." Naruto and Sasuke took theirs and Sakura hesitated before taking hers as well.

"Remember that this is all voluntary, if you don't feel ready then you may wait until next year. Whom ever is ready sign the form and come to room 301 at the academy, three pm, five days from now. That's it." Kakashi said and then disappeared.

Naruto looked at his team. Sasuke looked ready as ever, but Sakura looked like she wasn't going to do it. That could be a problem.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said and Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him. "Can I talk to you a moment alone?"

Sakura was about to say something about how Naruto shouldn't try and take up all of Sasuke's time when Sasuke gave the nod. The two left her standing there alone.

"What is it that you wanted Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I was wondering if you knew the entering rules for the Chunin Exams, because if you don't I am going to inform you." Naruto said.

"No I don't."

"We're entered in teams. There is no doubt that you and I are going to show at the academy, but Sakura might not. That would be a problem. We are going to have to… dare I say it. Give her a confidence boost." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and both he and Naruto headed back to Sakura. They found her in the park alone sitting on a bench starring at the application form in her hand.

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to her and both held out there hands. Sakura looked up at them and smiled slightly. She took their hands and started to walk with them.

"Hey Sakura, what-ever happens we're a team and a team sticks together. If you decide to enter the exams the both Sasuke and I have got you back." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys think that I can do it?" Sakura asked.

"You do anything when you put your mind and heart into it." Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the academy at the end of the five day period with a smile on her face. The three of them enter the academy with small confident smiles on their faces. They walked into the academy and up two floors when Naruto and Sasuke felt a genjutsu take effect.

"Don't say anything; we still have a floor to go. This is no doubt a part of how they thin the candidates. If you can't see through it you don't belong in the Chunin exams." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. Sakura had just noticed and then nodded.

Naruto looked at Guy's team and went up the stairs with his team. Guy's Team saw Naruto and his team just walk past and decided that it was time to say that they give up and go upstairs to actually turn in their applications as well. Naruto and his team arrived at the room 301 they found Kakashi waiting for them.

"Glad you came Sakura. For your sake as well as the others. Now you can all formally register for the Chunin Exam." Kakashi said.

"Why, what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way it's always been."

"But Sensei, you said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual."

"That's right. I did."

"Was that a lie?"

"Sort of. It is an individual decision but it affects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"And at the same time I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you may have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision of you own fee will."

"Wait a minute. Do you mean that if the others had shown up but I decided not to come with them…"

"It would have been the end of the line. If you hadn't of come along I couldn't have let the others in. But it's a mote point you're all here and it's for the right reasons. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto I'm proud of you. Couldn't ask for a better team." Kakashi stepped aside, "Good Luck."

"We won't let you down Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he Sakura and Sasuke all entered the room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiriya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/?, Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

**A/N: Please tell me who you think Gaara should be with.**

Chapter 8

**And So It Begins… The Chunin Exams**

Naruto followed Sasuke and Sakura into the room. Sakura got real nervous when she saw how many people were in the room. Naruto sighed and led his team farther into the room. Then he saw the other rookie Genin.

Ino ran up behind Sasuke and jumped on his back.

"Sasuke, where've you been? Boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here. I've missed those brooding good looks of yours." Ino said.

"Hey you porker! Back off, he's mine." Sakura shouted.

"Miss Forehead, they let you in? Still got those big frown lines on that billboard brow of yours I see."

"Leave my forehead out of it."

Ino made a face and Sakura growled in irritation.

"Naruto there you are, I have been meaning to talk to you since we were all put on our teams but we have both been busy. So after the test can I talk to you?" Shikamaru said. "By the way you might want to keep that one," he points to Sakura, "on a leash."

"I will if you will, that is keep yours on a leash." Naruto said pointing over to Ino who was still hanging all over Sasuke.

"Well, well, what do ya know, it looks like the whole gang is back together again." Kiba said walking up to Naruto's team and team ten.

"Oh hi Naruto." Hinata said shyly a blush creeping up to her cheeks. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Hello beautiful how have you been?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed and started to play with her fingers. Out of habit from before he came back in time he grabbed her fingers when they touched together.

"You shouldn't do that. It shows weakness no matter how cute it is." Naruto said. Hinata blushed and feinted, Naruto caught her and sighed. "What I am I ever going to do with you?" Naruto asked himself out loud. Every one of the Rookie Nine looked at them weird except for Shikamaru who had just confirmed that Naruto was also from the future.

"Hey you guys." Kabuto said, walking up to the group of Genin. Naruto had to hold himself back from ripping the man's head off right now and being done with it. "You might want to try and keeping it down a little. I mean no offence, but you're the nine rookies. Right? Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you!" Ino said. "Who are you?"

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around you you've made quite an impression."

Everyone was once again staring at them. Naruto and Shikamaru sighed this was almost too much of a drag to go through again.

"You see those guys. They're from the Rain Village. Very touchy they all are. This exam makes everyone tense and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now. You can't help it. How are you supposed to know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back."

"Kabuto is that you name?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't the first time you have taken the exam." Sakura said.

"No, it's my seventh." Kabuto said. Some of the Genin looked confuse so he elaborated. "Well, they are help twice a year so this would be my fourth year."

"Wow." Sakura said. "A veteran. You must really be an expert by now."

"Yeah sort of. Hey but don't give up. Maybe I can help you guys out a little." He said digging out a deck of what looked like blank playing cards. "With my Ninja Info Cards." He held up the cards.

"What are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything that I have learned over the last four years. I've got more than two hundred of them. So you see I haven't been completely been wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye but, in fact they appear blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." He held a finger to the card he flipped up and started to spin it.

"What are you doing?"

"You see I am using my chakra to reveal their secrets."

He revealed a card with a map, and then he went on to explain the whole balance of power thing.

"Do those cards of yours have information on the other candidates?" Sasuke asked.

"They might, have someone in mind?"

"Yeah, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Okay," Kabuto grabbed a card out of the deck.

"Naruto, he is your age, maybe a few months younger. Mission experience? One A-ranked, one B-ranked and twenty-nine D-ranked missions." Kabuto said looking at the card on the ground. "His squad leader is Kakashi, all of his skilled are below average and his team members are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. That's all there is. There are quiet a few blacked out spot on both his civilian and ninja files."

"Wait a second where did Naruto get a B-ranked mission when Sasuke and I don't have one." Sakura said trying to figure out how Naruto had done a mission that she and her Sasuke had not. Kabuto shrugged and looked back at the card.

"Oh yeah that was the unofficial mission, the one that now that I think about it I didn't get paid for. I wonder if I can convince the Hokage to pay me for that." Naruto said quietly more to himself than to anyone else.

Naruto looked up to see everyone surprised faces. "Huh, I say something wrong?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Naruto again we are going to have to have a very long talk about all of this later."

This time it was Naruto's turn to nod while everyone else but Shikamaru and Gaara who was on the other side of the room look confused. Naruto sensed Ibiki standing outside the door and went and leaned against the wall.

There was a puff of smoke and Naruto smiled, they said the Anko was one to show off. How come no one ever even thought of Ibiki? Were they to scared?

"Alright you baby-faced degenerates, pip down and listen up" Ibiki and his Chunin proctors now stood in front of the class all looking rather intimidating to the average Genin, but Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru were not you average Genin were they.

"It's time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy"

Chapter 9

"It's time to begin. I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment your worst enemy"

Everyone was gasping, most everyone was scared. Everyone froze in there places.

"First of all those of you who are thinking of fighting, stop right now. I'll say this once, so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified. Got it?"

"No fatal force? Now that's no fun." A sound ninja said. The proctors laughed.

"Now if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin exam. Hand over your paper work and in return you will each be given a number." Ibiki said and held up a paper number 1. "This number determines where you'll sit. We'll start the written test once you are all seated."

Naruto ended up sitting next to Hinata again and sat there quietly. Sometimes he caught himself looking over at her, she was really very pretty even when she was young.

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah Hinata." Naruto looked over to her and smiled.

"I, um… just wanted to wish you luck." Hinata said blushing.

Naruto smiled even wider. "Thanks you to." He looked at her a little longer. "You know you would look great with long hair." Naruto looked away.

"Everyone eyes front." Ibiki said. "There are a few rules and I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around."

"Alright rule number one is this; the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to you will all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer that you get wrong. So if you miss three your final score will be seven."

"Rule number two, teams will pass and fail according to the total scores of all three members."

Everyone gasp. Some of the teams had a really stupid member and were now worried that, that member might cause their team to fail.

"What! Wait a second; you're saying that we all get scored as a team!" Sakura screamed. Both Naruto and Sasuke sighed from their seats. They were both thinking the same thing, that this might not have been a great idea.

"Silence! I have my reason, so shut up and listen." Ibiki said rather loudly.

"Rule number three, the sentalnals you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any sighs of cheating, and for every incident that they spot they will subtract two points from the culprits score."

There were many whats and confused huhs around thee room.

"Be warned. Their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you three times you'll be dismissed before the test are even scored. Anyone fool enough to e caught cheating by the sentanals doesn't deserve to be here."

"I've go my eye on you guys" one of the sentanals said from his seat.

"If you want to be considered Shinobi, then show us what exceptional Shinobi you can be. One more thing, if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails."

"What! No! That is not fair; I have the stupidest person in the world on my team!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, that is not very nice to say about yourself and Sasuke." Naruto said from his place next to Hinata.

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that he had picked up his pencil and had already dove right into the test. They both stared at him for five minutes and then he was finished.

When Ibiki said for them to begin Naruto made a decision that he would have fun and cheat. Even if he knew all the answers. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them his blue eyes had become pupil-less and pale, even though they still retained their blue color.

Ibiki looked around the room after an half an hour and saw that Gaara of the desert, Naruto, and Shikamaru were all done with the test. He narrowed his eyes and then looked at the others. None of the others on their teams, except Choji, who he suspected was only finished because Shikamaru was.

Sasuke and Sakura worked hard. Sasuke cheated and Sakura tried to prove that their was a brain behind her big forehead.

Soon the room was thinned and the hour was almost over. It was time for the tenth question.

"Alright, listen up here's the tenth and final question." Ibiki said, causing everyone to look up. "But before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of."

Kankuro returned from the bathroom and Ibiki told him to take his seat only after letting him know that he had seen through his little trick.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you." Ibiki said.

Ibiki waited and looked around the room. He wanted them all to be scared. He waited five minutes trying get a shutter or flinch out of the Shikamaru, Gaara, and Naruto but none of them wavered.

"Very well, rule number one. Each of you is free to not to be given the final question, it's your decision." Ibiki said to the Chunin hopefuls after he failed to get those three to waver in the determination not to be frightened.

"Whoa, so what's the catch? Let's say we decide to not do it, what happens then?" Temari asked.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of answers to the other nine, you get a zero. In other word you fail and that means of course that both of you team mates fail as well." Ibiki said. Everyone started to mutter about how they were all going to take it. "Not so fast, you didn't let me finish… If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail…" He paused for a moment.

"YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAMS EVER AGAIN!" Ibiki yelled to the room.

"Hey that's bull man!" Kiba yelled pointing at Ibiki.

"No it's not!" Naruto said in a calm voice drawing attention to him. "It is well within his rights as the proctor of this exam. He is given to authority to do what-ever he sees fit, no matter how unfair we may think it is."

Everyone looked at Naruto. Shikamaru smirked; it was just like the future Naruto to stay calm and say something that confused anyone with an IQ below 100.

"Now then, the tenth and final question. Those of you who don't want to take it raise your hand, your number will be recorded and then you are free to go." Ibiki said looking around the room.

Naruto looked at the people in the room. He knew that a lot more were going to be leavening than the last time. The first should be raising his hand any time now.

"That's it I'm out", the person next to Naruto said raising his hand. "I'm sorry guys but I can't do this." He stood up and left his team followed. Hands raised, Naruto sat there and then looked behind him to see what his team was thinking. Sasuke looked a little spooked and Sakura looked like she was going to raise her hand when Naruto shook his head. Sakura then nodded and smiled a little bit.

Naruto sighed and grabbed hold of Hinata's hand when it looked like she was going to raise it. He smiled at her. Ibiki waited twenty minutes before it finally looked like no one else was going to leave. Even though Naruto didn't say anything this time, the room was still full of a lot of people. Instead of 78 being left only 45 were left.

"I admire all of your determination. I have only one thing to say to you all…" He holds for a dramatic pause, waiting to get all of the Genin on the edge of their seats before he announced that they passed. Ibiki was slightly disappointed when he realized that their were a few who didn't move at all, just stared at him.

"You all have passed the first exam." He said with a small proud smile.

Ibiki did his whole speech on gathering information, after Sakura and Temari spoke out. At the end of his speech he removed his headband and showed them all the scars on his head. Almost everyone gasp at the sight before them. Ibiki went on about how you should only think of the goal.

"You have earned the right to continue on to the next step…" There was a loud crash and Anko stood in front of them.

"Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be you next proctor, Anko Mitarashi!"

**A/N: Sorry I have been gone for so long. I will try and update about three more chapters before September rolls around. I what to get done with at least the Chunin Exams so everyone, I am going to need some support to keep me going. :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiriya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/?, Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

**A/N: Please tell me who you think Gaara should be with.**

Chapter 9

**The Forty-fourth Training Ground - The Forest of Death**

Naruto stood along with all of the other Genin who had passed the first part of the Chunin Exams. Anko stood in front of the main gate of the forty-forth training ground staring down all of the potential Chunin. She had her usual sinister smirk on her face. She was excited.

"Welcome to the forty-fourth training ground, also known as the forest of death." Anko began.

"The Forest of Death huh?" Kiba said. "I'm not scared."

Anko looked at the young people around her. She remembered a time when she was just like them… well maybe not just like them. After all her Sensei was a psychopathic snake. She really hated when children underestimated what they were facing in that training ground. Anko grabbed a kunai and threw it and scraped his cheek.

She then seemed to appear behind him and licked the blood off of his cheek. "You should never underestimate your opponents. Even if that opponent is only a forest." Anko said. She was about to say something else when a grass ninja stuck its tongue next to her face. In its tongue the grass ninja, held he kunai.

Anko looked surprised for a split second and than grabbed her kunai and thanked the grass ninja. She than went on to explain what the objective of the test was. While they were grabbing and signing permission slips Naruto snuck off to Garra.

"Remember, sound ninja are all yours." Garra didn't say anything, just nodded. "Oh, and can you keep an eye on Hinata, I don't want her hurt." Gaara again nodded.

Naruto went back and joined his team. He knew that this would be one of the most complicated parts of his plan. Naruto looked over to Hinata who looked a little pale. He knew that she could do this and even if she got scared Shino was there to back her up as Kiba was useless at this point in time.

A while later Naruto stood in front of one of the entrances to the forest. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment calculating the position of Gaara, Shikamaru, and Orochimaru. Naruto estimated that he had about an hour after they entered the forest.

Naruto knew that he needed to get a Heaven Scroll to go with his teams Earth Scroll. He also needed to keep Sasuke safe and out of that Snake Bastard's slimy hands. The gate slowly opened and Naruto and his team launched right in.

An hour into the test and Naruto hadn't sensed anyone. Suddenly Naruto stopped and turned to his team.

"Okay listen up. Hears what we're going to do. We're going to head to the tower and take advantage of the weaklings that come with a pair of scrolls. That way we are preventing more than just one team from finishing." Naruto said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Sakura shrieked.

Naruto sighed. "Do you ever shut-up?" Naruto asked in a calm voice so much like his fathers. He was so sick of Sakura's annoying voice. It seemed that the woman never shut her mouth.

Sakura stared at him with an open mouth. Sasuke just stood there thinking the idiot wasn't as much of an idiot as he used to be. He had changed since they had become Genin. It was weird and he hated that Naruto didn't seem to try and he managed to be good at everything. 'Is this how Naruto felt during the Academy?' he wondered.

Naruto stared at both Sasuke and Sakura. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way we are doing it my way." He glared at them; Naruto knew that they didn't have the time to waste debating. Neither said anything. Sakura stares with wide eyes. Sasuke on the other hand got into a fighting position.

Naruto sighed. "The hard way, then?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and jumped at Naruto. Naruto was quicker and grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck knocking him out. Sakura stared before her inner temper got the better of her and she jumped at Naruto too. Naruto sighed at Sakura's obvious movements. How she ever got to where she was in the future was a mystery to him.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arms as they reached to hit him and bent them behind her back. Sakura's eyes widened at the quick movement and winced in pain as her arms bent uncomfortably.

"This is for a better future." Naruto said before grabbing her neck and knocking her out. Naruto sighed; this would have been easier if they had just done things his way. Naruto release Sakura and she fell to the ground next to Sasuke. Naruto made five shadow clones and two of them picked up Sasuke and Sakura and threw them over their shoulders. The other three watched and then two of them transformed into Sakura and Sasuke before taking off into the forest.

Naruto watched them for a little bit before he and his two clones carrying his team mates ran off in the direction of the tower. They were nearing the tower when Naruto noticed that they were being followed. Naruto quickly made ten shadow clones. The clones eliminated the Genin teams following them and recovered their scroll. It just so happened to be the scroll that he needed.

With both scrolls on person Naruto and his two clones caring his team mates entered the tower. Naruto's clone lay down Sakura and Sasuke before disappearing in two puffs of smoke.

Naruto sat down on the floor and sighed. This was getting pretty annoying. He only hoped that Gaara or Shikamaru hadn't run into Orochimaru. Gaara would engage him when he should be looking out for Hinata. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out the scrolls, before setting them on the ground next to Sasuke.

Naruto stood up and left the tower. He closed his eyes before taking off to the west. Naruto sensed he was near his target. He quickly made two clones and they transformed into his team mates.

Naruto felt Orochimaru close by. Naruto told his clones that he had to pee and would be right back. That is the moment Orochimaru decided to attack. Orochimaru quickly disabled the Sakura clone and than advanced onto Sasuke.

"You, the last loyal Uchiha of the Leaf village, you're mine." Orochimaru said as he jumped onto the Sasuke clone.

Orochimaru quickly bit down on his neck and the clone fell to the ground. Orochimaru reached down to grab the Sasuke clone when Naruto kicked Orochimaru in the head. Orochimaru landed ten feet away. He snarled at Naruto, not recognizing him for who he was.

Naruto released some of the fox's chakra and went to attack. He couldn't have Orochimaru knowing how strong he really was. Naruto made ten clones using the fox's chakra. Orochimaru screamed.

"I know who you are! You're the damned fox. I will fix you once and for all. I will not have you messing with my plans." Orochimaru caught Naruto off guard and knocked him to the ground. Naruto was so shocked that he didn't have time to catch himself and before Naruto had any time up right himself, Orochimaru stood over him one hand behind his back.

Naruto's eyes widened. How could he have let himself been caught like this he was a Kage for gods sake. He shouldn't have let himself get caught like this.

"Five Pronged Seal!" Orochimaru said as he slammed his hand down on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto screamed out in pain for a moment before he fell to the ground unconscious.

About a mile away Gaara heard a scream. He realized whose scream it was right away, it was Naruto. Without waiting for his team mates Gaara took off to make sure Naruto was alright. He arrived there in a few minutes time with his siblings hot on his tail.

Gaara arrived in time to see Naruto being thrown up into the air by Orochimaru. Orochimaru was about to deliver the final blow when…

Shikamaru arrived.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu!" Shikamaru said and restrained Orochimaru. Gaara quickly sent out some sand to catch Naruto.

Orochimaru started to panic, this little Genin had caught him in is paralysis jutsu and he couldn't break free. Why, he was just a child to think that these little Genin had this much chakra.

"What should we do with him?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment before his and shot out to restrain Orochimaru. "Release him for now." Gaara said as the sand surround Orochimaru. Shikamaru released his jutsu and Gaara's sand advanced. However it wasn't quick enough, the sand slammed into itself. Orochimaru was gone.

Shikamaru and Gaara returned Naruto to his team mates at the tower. Gaara knew that the only person alive that could fix the damage that Orochimaru had caused besides Naruto himself was Jiriya. Fixing it would have to wait because the damage to the seal would keep Naruto out for a few days time.

Sasuke awoke with a start. Naruto had knocked him out. He couldn't help but wonder how the dobe could have done that.

Sasuke leapt to his feet and looked around. There was Sakura lying unconscious next to his feet with their scroll plus the other scroll that they had needed to recover in order to pass this part of the exam.

On the other side of the room Naruto was also lying unconscious on the floor. What had happened to him? How had they all gotten here? Did Naruto take him and Sakura here and then fall unconscious? What had happened?

Sasuke stood there for a few more minutes before Sakura began to stir. Sakura let out a soft sleepy moan as she woke up.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she opened her eyes.

"I have no idea." Sasuke answered.

Sakura looked around the room. Over on the floor she saw Naruto unconscious, she looked over to Sasuke with a questioning look. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know, the dobe knocked me out and then I woke up here." He said.

"Well, he knocked me out too. I just want to know who knocked him out." Sakura said looking down at her fingers.

"At least we have both of the scrolls we needed. I don't care how we got here, but were done, let's open up the scrolls." Sasuke said knocking Sakura out of her thoughts. Sasuke held up one of the scrolls for Sakura, she reached out and grabbed it. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three." They opened the scrolls.

As they opened the scrolls, they started to smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Throw the scroll Sakura!" He said as he threw the scroll from his hands. As soon as the scrolls hit the floor, Kakashi sensei appeared.

"Yo." Kakashi said giving his team an eye smile, "Congratulations team seven you pass the second exam."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi in shock. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at his team. "Guys, where's Naruto?" he asked and Sakura pointed to the floor off to the side. Kakashi looked over to the unconscious Naruto and his eyes widened. "What happen to him!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke and Sakura shrugged as Kakashi ran over to check Naruto over. After determining that Naruto was in fact okay, Kakashi turned back to his other students.

"Okay, since Naruto is sleeping, I will explain the riddle behind me."

**If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher.**

**If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. **

**When heaven and earth are open together, the perils path will become rigorous forever. **

**This _ is the secret way that guides us from this place today.**

Sasuke looked at the riddle not understanding a single thing and Sakura looked thoughtful.

"Do either of you know what this means?" Kakashi asked.

The shook their heads. Kakashi sighed and said. "If qualities of heaven are you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. This means that if your intelligence is lacking you need to work harder in order to learn all you need to know."

Sakura nodded now understanding. "I get it! Since Naruto is so stupid he needs to work harder, so he can learn to be a ninja." She said.

"Not exactly, but let me finish explaining the rest. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. That mean if your weakness lies in physical strength, you need to work everyday to improve it."

Sakura looked down in shame.

"When heaven and earth are open together, the perils path will become rigorous forever. This means that when your mind and body are working together as one, than even a dangerous mission can be an easy one."

Both of his students now had a look of understanding on their faces. "But what about the last part with the missing word?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi held up one of the scrolls and pointed to one of the characters. "That is you to fill in. See this symbol here; it's the character for person, a reference to Chunin. The second part of the exam was to see if you had the abilities for a Chunin. A Chunin is a leader, a guide. It's their responsibility to be aware of the strengths and weaknesses of those serving under them. They also need to know what training and skills those ninja will need in order to succeed on a mission. Any questions."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him and shook there heads.

"Good, since this part of the exam doesn't officially end for another four days, why don't you guys take this time to relax and recuperate." Kakashi said and than he disappeared.


	11. Chapter 10

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiriya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

**A/N: IMPORTANT – I want to know if you readers would like longer chapters like 8 and 9 or just the normal size chapters I usually write. The longer chapters take longer so the update will take longer. Also I am still looking for a Gaara pairing. **

Chapter 10

**Preliminary Exam **

Today was the final day of the second exam, everyone who was going to pass had already made it through the forest. Naruto had awoken the day before and was now standing with the rest of the Genin awaiting information for the third exam.

There were seven teams left in the running, including Gaara's, Hinata's, Shikamaru's, and Lee's teams. The other teams were one from the sound and Kabuto's team of traitors. Naruto found it funny how no matter how much messing he did with the time line the same teams made it through as last time.

Anko yelled at them that the third Hokage was going to explain the third exam and that they had better listen up. The third Hokage stepped forward and began to speak.

"First, before I tell you what the third exam entails I want to explain something about the test itself. You need to listen closely as it is something that all of you need to understand." Everyone looked up at him, giving him there full attention. "I am going to tell you the true propose of these exams." He said.

"True propose?" Sakura asked.

"Why do you suppose that our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies?" The Hokage asked.

"To raise the ability levels of the shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations. However, it is important to understand the true meaning. These exams are so to speak, they are a representation of the battle between allied nations." Naruto answered. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What is that supposed to mean?" TenTen asked.

"If we look at our history, all of the countries that we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continually fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of there countries at a selected location." Naruto said. "That is how the Chunin Selection Exams began."

"Very good Naruto." The Hokage said.

"That's great and all but why do we have to go through these exams now then? It's not like we're doing this to pick Chūnin to go fight." Kiba snarled.

"Naruto do you know?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto nodded. "It's true that part of the reason the exams are held is to select shinobi who worthy of becoming Chūnin. That however is not the whole story. These exams allow for a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives."

"The pride of their nation." Sakura said in awe.

"Many leaders and people of prominence from varies countries are invited to attend this exam as guests and to possible seek shinobi to work for them." The Hokage continued for Naruto. "This exam could very well determine the course of your ninja work from here on out. And more importantly those rulers will watch your battles and take note of the strengths each ninja and nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between the countries, the strong nations are iodated with job requests for their ninja and conversely the requests for countries deemed weak, decline. Therefore the stronger our nation is the better our position when negotiated with neighboring countries. So it is important to show how much military strength our village has."

"Even so, why should we have to risk our lives?" Kiba asked.

Naruto turned to Kiba and said, "The countries strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the shinobi's strength. And the true strength of the shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to its limits, such as in a life and death battle. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and hence the strength of the nation itself. It is because our lives are on the line that it has meaning and it is for that very reason and the strength of the nation that our forerunners fought in this exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for. Don't ya think?"

Kiba looked stunned, no one knew that Naruto was so observant and knew so much about the village. TenTen looked at the Hokage and then back to Naruto. Sakura who seemed to think Naruto was wrong and didn't understand anything buried her face in her hands while Sasuke looked thoughtful.

Out of all the Genin in the room it was Ino who spoke up and asked the Hokage the question that was in most of their minds. "Why use the expression 'friendship' then, if we are meant to fight each other?"

The Hokage looked at the Genin before speaking. "You have only remembered half of what has been said. You also mustn't have the wrong idea about these exams meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the Shinobi world that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake."

When the Hokage was finished everyone was silent. No one said anything; some seemed confused while others seemed simply excited at the prospect. The Hokage waited a little longer, waiting to see if anyone had any questions. When no one said anything he started to explain the third exam. Before he could even start Hayate Gekko appeared in front of him.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage, I am Hayate Gekko and I have been appointed the proctor of the third part of these exams. Before you continue I would like to speak." Hayate said and the Hokage nodded. "It's nice to meet you all. Before the third exam commences there is something that all of you must do." Hayate had a coughing fit.

"Before we begin the third exam we must first narrow the field. We must hold a preliminary exam to select those of you to take part in the final stage of the Chunin Selection Exams." Hayate continued.

Most of the Genin looked confused. "What's this preliminary all about, why can't we just move on to the third exam? Sakura asked.

Hayate looked a bit hesitant to answer but none the less he answered. "It is important to speed things up. You all heard that there will be many important people attending the third exam. Thus, we can not afford to waste their time. This preliminary exam is held to cut the numbers in half meaning that it no longer depends on a team score. You must now hold your own if you want to partake in the third and final stage of the Chūnin exam. Anyone who feels that they are either not ready or are not at your best now's your chance to withdraw from the exam. The preliminaries will begin imminently." Hayate said before having another coughing fit.

Every one of the Genin was shocked. Why did it have to take place right now, why couldn't it wait a while for them to rest up a bit? Everyone started to mumble their complaints about the start time of these so called preliminaries, when suddenly Kabuto's raised his hand. All of the other Genin looked at him in surprise, why would anyone want to drop out at this point. Gadara, Shikamaru's, and Naruto all narrowed their eyes at him.

"I am exhausted, I can't go on. I can't go on anymore." Kabuto's said. The Hokage nodded his head.

"Okay, you must leave the area now." Hayate said and one of the other Chunin in the room escorted him from the room. "Now that all who are leaving us are gone I suggest we continue." Hayate pointed to the plasma behind him. "The matches are being chosen at random. The first match is Sasuke Uchiha against Yoroi Akadō."

Everyone but Sasuke and Yoroi left the floor and headed up to the balconies with their Jōnin Sensei's'. Sasuke attacked first, he jumped and slammed into Yoroi. It was a mistake on Sasuke's part. Yoroi focused chakra into his hands and slammed them into Sasuke's chest just missing his heart and the arteries connecting to the heart.

Yoroi rolled Sasuke over and got away from him. Sasuke lay on the ground struggling to breathe. In the mean while Yoroi quickly went into his weapon's pouch and grabbed some shuriken and threw them at the downed Sasuke.

Sasuke caught his breath and rolled out of the way just before the shuriken hit. He slowly got to his feet and rushed out of Yoroi's attack range. Sasuke now knowing that Yoroi is a close combat fighter opts to use long range attacks.

Sasuke focused chakra in his mouth, took a deep breath and exclaimed, "Fire Ball Jutsu!" and blew a giant fire ball straight at Yoroi.

Yoroi had not expected for a Genin, fresh out of the Academy to know such a jutsu was caught off guard.

When the smoke and flames cleared from the area, everyone was silent until. Hayate broke the silence by announcing the winner.

"And the winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Beginning A/N – This chapter used to be a authors note. Now it is updated. **

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiriya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

Chapter 11

**Sound of a Beetle **

Sasuke walked out of the area and up the stairs to join his team mates. Before he could join them, Ino cut him off and jumped into his arms. On instinct Sasuke caught her. Sasuke looked surprised for a moment before he dropped Ino back on her feet.

"INO PIG YOU BETTER GET OFF OF HIM!" Sakura screeched.

Ino stepped to the side to look at Sakura. "Well Sakura, my Sasuke loves having my arms all around him."

Sakura was about to screech something else when Sasuke cut her off. "Ino, I am not yours' and I would prefer if you would keep your hands to yourself." Sasuke said and than walked over to his team.

Naruto looked at him for a minute. He didn't look like he was in any pain but there was something in his eyes. Naruto just wasn't sure what it was.

Down in the area, Yoroi's painfully burnt body was being moved by the medic ninja. Hayate looked down at Yoroi and than up at Sasuke as he leaned against the railing next to his team. '_The talent and skill of that ninja._' He thought.

"Okay, onto the next match." He looked up at the plasma as two names appeared. "The second match of the preliminary exam will be Shino Aburame against Zaku Abumi. Would both opponents please report to the area."

A few minutes late Shino and Zaku were standing in the area waiting to begin their match.

"Begin" Hayate said.

Before either attacked Shino said. "If you fight me, you won't be able to recover. Forfeit and withdraw from the fight."

Zaku who had somehow managed to injure his arms in the forest laughed. "Look at that, I have a little movement in one of my arms. One good arms more than enough to beat you. Zaku said and than lunged at Shino.

Shino held up an arm and held off Zaku's one good arm, a true display of Shino's physical strength.

"You couldn't beat me using both your arms." Shino said.

This angered Zaku. "Oh yeah!" Zaku yelled. "Well how about this. Slicing Sound Wave!" Zaku created a blast using the airways inserted into his body, thus throwing Shino back landing him on the ground.

Zaku smiled, "Alright fool, you've had enough." Zaku said.

The smoke cleared to show, Shino completely unharmed. As Shino stood up as vibrating sound filled the area. Many of the Genin looked around to locate the source of the sound.

"What is that sound?" Sakura asked out loud.

Naruto looked over to her for a moment and rolled his eyes. Did she really lack this much common sense at this age? Doesn't she know anything about the clans of this village?

"Just watch." Naruto said and turned back to the fight.

In the area Shino had his beetles coming out of his body to help fight. Zaku took an involuntary step back when he saw the bugs coming out of Shino.

"What are you? You're like a human hive!" Zaku said. "You're a freak!"

Shino calmly looked at his opponent. Zaku heard something behind him and saw swarms of chakra devouring beetle.

"They're a rare specie of parasitic beetle that attack their prey in a swarm eating its chakra. An army this size will suck you dry in less than a minute." Shino said hold up a finger with a beetle on it.

Zaku looked stressed for a moment before he pulled his other arm out of the sling and tried to blast both Shino and the bugs. He started to focus chakra into his hands but nothing happened for a few moments. Than all of a sudden chakra stared to leak out of his arm in places that they shouldn't have.

Shino quickly ran over by Zaku and knocked him down and out of the match.

"Winner," Hayate said "Shino Aburame."

The medic came and picked up Zaku and took him to the infirmary.

**A/N: Please check out my website. http:/gwondra(dot)webs(dot)com/**

**Just replace the (dot) with periods.**

**There will be info about how my updates are coming along as I write them.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiriya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

Chapter 12

**The Flames of Youth Burn!**

Naruto shivered as he watched the end of the battle, no matter how many times he had witnessed the Aburame fight it never got less creepy. He closed his eyes anticipating a fight between Misumi and Kankurō.

"Next match, Rock Lee vs. Kankurō. Would the two combatants people come forth." Hayate said looking at the plasma screen. Naruto's eyes shot open when the names were called. This could be interesting.

Lee jumped down from the balcony in excitement. "Yosh! It's finally my turn! The flames of youth are burning with my impending victory!" Lee said. Kankurō on the other hand took the stairs at a slow pace.

Once both in the arena they faced each other, Lee softly bouncing up and down and Kankurō trying to stare him down. "Begin" Hayate said.

Kankurō slipped the wrapped puppet case off his back and set it down. "Why don't I just end this real quick like?" he asked.

Lee turned his head to the side and said, "Why would we do that. We are here to show our flames of youth! We will fight to the end!"

Kankurō attacked first throwing himself at Lee. Lee quickly jumped out of the way and kicked at Kankurō's head. Kankurō's head flew off and across the room. There was a gasp from all of the Genin save Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

After the head went flying Lee faltered for a moment, no one really expected Lee to kill the other Genin. Not even Lee did. Hayate was about to call the match when another Kankurō appeared from the puppet case and attacked Lee.

Kankurō was just about to grab a hold of Lee when Lee threw his leg up quickly wrapping around Kankurō's neck forcing Kankurō to the ground. When Kankurō tried to get up Lee had already jumped up into the air. Before Kankurō could move out of the way, Lee brought down a powerful kick down on Kankurō.

Kankurō tried to get up again and then fell back to the ground. Lee still stood at attention, in case Kankurō had another puppet. After a few minutes, Hayate called the match. "Winner, Rock Lee."

The medics were rushing forward to attend to Kankurō. Before they could get to him, however sand came picked him up. "Gaara what are you doing?" Temari asked.

Gaara looked at his sister and said, "He's fine Temari. He just needs to rest."

Naruto smiled as Lee ran up the stairs to meet his team. He ran over to Guy who pulled him into a youthful man hug. "What a youthful match. The flames of youth burn bright in you my young student!" He yelled.

TenTen congratulated Lee and Neji looked indifferently at him. Naruto smiled at the scene it was somewhat funny to see it.

Down in the ring Hayate looked up at the plasma screen waiting for the next two names to appear. Hayate cleared his throat when on the screen the names began to shuffle. Everyone waited with baited breathes as the two names appeared on the screen.

"Ino Yamanaka & Sakura Haruno" Hayate read.

Naruto sighed; he had seen this battle before. Both Sakura and Ino were boasting about how they were going to win. They went down into the ring and their battle began.

Naruto watched as Sakura and Ino knocked each other out, ending the match in a draw.

Asuma and Kakashi went down to collect their students, so the next match could begin.

The plasma was shuffling the names.

"Would Temari & TenTen please come to the ring." Hayate said.

Again, Naruto sighed, it was another battle he had seen. Temari won by a landslide using her wind jutsu blowing any weapon TenTen could throw away.

"Winner Temari" Hayate said.

Temari was about to throw the unconscious TenTen across the floor when she looked up at Gaara who sent her a glare that said to set TenTen down gently. The medics cleared the TenTen of the ring and the plasma was once again shuffling to find the next pairing.

"Shikamaru Nara and Tsuchi Kin."


	14. Chapter 13

**Attention: I would like to let everyone know that just because I have let you to review anonymous reviews doesn't mean that you can tell me that my story is bad. I do like constructive critism however reviews where someone says that my story is bad and doesn't have anything good about it and are just there to hurt my feelings. I do not like to hear that my story is bad. I do not appreciate mean hurtful reviews. **

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiriya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

Chapter 13

**The Final Five Matches**

Shikamaru was about to make his way down to the ring when Naruto cut him off. "You know how to beat her. I don't want to see anything but your very best. The Leaf Village's ninja do not do things half assed." Naruto said looking Shikamaru in the eyes.

Shikamaru knew that look. The future Naruto had given that look after a speech about not always complained. It was in that moment that Shikamaru knew that Naruto was no longer Naruto Uzumaki but in fact Naruto Namikaze, the Sixth Hokage. It wasn't that much of a surprise for him, as he had suspected since the day of the team assignments. However, now it was confirmed.

Shikamaru looked into Naruto's eyes and said, "Of course… Lord Hokage." The last bit being said so that only Naruto would be able to hear it. With that, Naruto continued down to the ring.

He faced his opponent; the first time around she knew that Shikamaru used shadows. This time she had no idea what she was dealing with. It was almost too easy.

"Begin!" Hayate said as he stepped back to give them room.

Shikamaru decided to start out the match by taunting his opponent. "Let's get this over with. I have already have the next 6'498 moved played out my head. You can't win."

Tsuchi began by throwing her bell senbon. Shikamaru dodged her attacks by rolling towards her. Tsuchi didn't expect him to advance on her took a few steps back, throwing a few more senbon at Shikamaru. Shikamaru leapt to the side and took a few steps closer to Tsuchi, forcing her to step back and into the position he needed.

Shikamaru sighed. It was way too easy, she just fell into his trap. Shikamaru quickly preformed his shadow possession jutsu. He had her caught. Deciding it was time to end this Shikamaru threw his head backwards the fastest he could. Tsuchi threw her head back with Shikamaru. Her head hit the wall at such a speed it cracked her skull. She fell to the ground. Game over.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara," Hayate said as Shikamaru left the arena. "Next match…" he said before waiting for the screen to show the next match. "Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto."

Naruto didn't know what to think. He had done this before. This time would be faster, he wouldn't even give Kiba a chance to do what he and Akumaru do best.

Kiba was practically glowing with excitement. He felt like the luckiest kid in the world. He gets to fight the weakest of all the Genin, Naruto was dead last.

Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets and said, "Get ready to lose Kiba. This already over."

"Yeah right Naruto. What can the dead last like you do? Nothing, that's what, you're weak and I'm not!" Kiba yelled. Naruto didn't say anything.

"Begin," Hayate said.

It was over before it even started. Naruto appeared behind Kiba and said "I win," before Naruto hit the back of Kiba's neck knocking him out. Everyone was in shock. No one thought that Naruto could do something like that. Only the Hokage and a few of the Jounin present even seen Naruto move.

It was silent for the longest time until Hayate announced the winner.

"Winner Naruto," Hayate said. The medics collected the unconscious Kiba. Naruto stood there and watched. Soon the plasma started to shuffle names again. Naruto crossed his fingers, hoping that Hinata wouldn't have to go up against Neji.

"Next match," said Hayate. "Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga."

Naruto grimaced remembering the first time around, she nearly died. Hinata and Neji made their way down into the arena. Naruto met Hinata in the staircase and stopped her.

"Hinata, no matter what be careful and do your best. You are strong, never forget that. No matter what anyone says, you stand with the will of fire inside you. Whether you win or lose you will do your village proud." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and continued down to the arena.

Hinata arrived down in the ring with a little more confidence. However, it wasn't enough. Neji was just better than Hinata at this point. Naruto was holding onto the railing so hard his hands were starting to hurt.

At the end, when Neji went in for the kill Naruto could take it anymore and appeared between Neji and beaten Hinata. He focused his chakra into his hand and stopped Neji. All of the Genin's sensei's had to same idea because they were all there holding Neji back from making a killing blow.

Naruto looked at Neji and said, "You ever try and lay a hand on her with the intention of harming her, I'll kill you!" The medics collected Hinata and took her to the hospital.

"Winner Neji Hyuuga," Hayate said.

The ring cleared out while the plasma shuffled the next names.

The next match is Gaara vs. Misume and Gaara quickly ends it by killing Misume.

The final match between Choji and Dosu played out pretty much the same as it had the first time. Choji lost and the Chunin Prelims were finished.

"The Chunin Preliminaries are finished. If all of the match winners will come down we will draw lots to determine the order of the official exam." Hayate announced.

All of the winners appeared in the ring and stood in line to await their turn to draw. At the far left stood Dosu. Hayate held the box of lots out to him and he drew.

"Number 9" Dosu read off and Hayate marked it down.

Next to Dosu was Temari of the Sand. Hayate held out the box and she drew. "Number 3," she said and Hayate marked it down.

Gaara stood next to his sister and drew next. "Number 7," Gaara spook and Hayate marked it down.

Naruto was next. He drew and read out, "Number 1." Hayate wrote it down and moved on to Sasuke who was on Naruto's right.

"Number 8," Sasuke said and Hayate wrote it down.

Next was Shino who read out, "number 5."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and played that he wouldn't have to fight Temari again as he reached into the box and drew. "Number 4," Shikamaru groaned out.

Rock Lee bounced on his feet as the box was brought in front of him. "Number 6!" Lee yelled out in excitement.

Neji reached into the box and pulled out the last number. "Number 2."

Hayate nodded. "The matches for the Final Chunin exam are as followed…

Naruto vs. Neji Hyuuga,

Temari of the Sand Village vs. Shikamaru Nara,

Shino Aburame vs. Rock Lee,

Gaara of the Sand Village vs. Sasuke Uchiha,

and Dosu Kinuta will rotate in fighting the winner of the final match."

After Hayate announced the matches, the Hokage stepped forward.

"Now that the matches are decided you all have one month to train for the finals. You are now dismissed… Good luck."


	15. Chapter 14

**Wind Dancer 1981 –** Thank you for your review. I know that I should ignore idiots who give reviews like that but it's hard when have been having a great week updating so many chapters as I have done, only to get people telling you that your story isn't any good. I am trying my best to put it behind me and I working on the next chapter. Again thanks for your support.

**Rose Tiger **– I am sorry for my spelling I will try and correct it from now on. Other wise thank you for your reviews. You have been very polite when reviewing. I know what you mean about wanting Hinata to win but she needed to lose so the Neji could grow up when Naruto kicks his ass. As for the Gaara pairing, Matsuri is one of the choices on my profile survey.

**Whiteicewolf – **Thank you for your review. I appreciate the support.

**FF8cerberus – **Thank you for your review.

Attention: There is a poll on my profile. Who should Gaara be paired with.

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

Chapter 14

**Sealing the Beast**

Naruto left the tower with Shikamaru and Gaara following. When Naruto reached the training grounds, he stopped and turned to his friends. Shikamaru was glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that Shikamaru, you weren't on my list. You were one of Gaara's two souls. So look at him and not me," Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at Gaara for a second before turning back to Naruto.

"What do you mean two souls, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked his friend never hearing of such a thing before.

"Gaara and I preformed a jutsu that allows our souls and the souls of four other people to travel into the past and change the past," Naruto said.

"All I see is you, Gaara, and myself. Who were the other souls? Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I chose you and Tsunade," Gaara said speaking for the first time. "Naruto opted to only bring one soul because he couldn't get his dad off his mind. Since there was no body for Minato Namikaze's body to go to, his soul was left in the after life. Naruto chose to bring Jiriya.

"Okay but why did you make the choice not to inform me that you were in fact you," Shikamaru said looking Naruto and feeling a bit hurt. "You're lucky that I am so forgiving and well when you look at it down right lazy."

Naruto and Gaara shared a look before laughing at the statement.

"I probably should have told you but with everything that has been happening I have been so busy," Naruto said pulling Shikamaru into a man hug.

"Yeah well what have you been up to lately?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto explained everything he had done since he had arrived and Gaara than went on to tell both Naruto and Shikamaru what he has been doing. Gaara told them that for the last few months, he has been trying to be nicer to his brother and sister but they were afraid of him.

When Gaara was finished explaining how his months have been he looked at Naruto. "So Naruto do remember what you said you were going to do that you have yet to do?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute. "Oh, yeah sorry about that Gaara we can take care of that right now if you want." Gaara nodded his head.

"I would like that very much." He said.

"Sure, okay let's go back to my place and get everything needed." Naruto said.

The group left the training field and went to Naruto's apartment. Once there Naruto ran around gathering odds and ends, he would need.

"Okay, I am going to warn you right now Gaara that this will be extremely painful," Naruto said and Gaara nodded his okay. "Take a seat then."

Naruto set to work. He started on Gaara's forehead, quickly writing tiny kenji out on his body. It took Naruto a few hours to complete this task. Gaara was getting really tired of just sitting in one place, not moving.

"Gaara, here comes the painful part," Naruto said and preformed some hand signs. "Seven Signs Sealing!"

Gaara was about to start convulsing when Shikamaru grabbed him in a shadow possession to hold him still. Without looking away from Gaara Naruto said his thanks to Shikamaru and watched as the painted signs receded into Gaara's skin making their way to form a rounded seal around Gaara's Kenji for 'Love'.

When every last kenji was placed all three of the time traveler fell to the floor exhausted. Naruto was the first to recover as both Gaara and Shikamaru had fallen asleep. Naruto looked over Gaara's new seal before climbing into his bed and resting.

The next day Naruto awoke very late. He had been so exhausted that he had slept a total fifteen hours. He looked at the clock and seen that it was a little after eight in the morning. Naruto groaned and rolled himself out of bed. On the floor, Naruto saw that Gaara and Shikamaru were both still unconscious from the nights sealing.

Naruto walked over to them and gave them both a swift kick. Shikamaru awoke right away and Gaara proceeded to roll over.

"What the fuck, Naruto!" Shikamaru said.

Gaara who was slowly waking up from the kick opened his eyes and glared at both Shikamaru and Naruto. "I am tired," he said. "You two had better be quiet, I am trying to sleep.

Naruto couldn't let Gaara go back to sleep. "Sorry Gaara but I can't let you sleep any more. You have already slept over fifteen hours and now I have to check the seal to make sure that it stuck.

Gaara sat and nodded his head. Naruto examined the seal. Experimenting with the chakra in take and out take, Naruto determined if the seal would do the job. "How do you feel?" Naruto asked Gaara when he finished.

"I feel better than I have in a long time," said Gaara.

The three time travelers ate breakfast together before going their separate ways to train. Naruto headed to the hot springs to find Master Jiriya. Finding Jiraiya was very easy if you knew where to look.

Naruto walked up behind Jiraiya and just looked at him do his 'research' for the longest time. After about an hour of just watching, Jiraiya turned around and spoke. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come and give your Godfather a hug?"

Naruto was on the old sage in seconds, tears running down his face. "I have missed you Sensei," Naruto said.

Jiraiya held the boy for a long while before the two parted. "You don't have to anymore, Naruto."

**Ok everyone it might be a while before I update next. I have two job interviews tomorrow so wish me luck.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

Chapter 15

**The Two Sages**

Naruto and Jiraiya went and got something to eat while they got caught up. Naruto told him everything that had happened since he had died.

"I can't believe that you mastered Sage Mode. I have to have the farts on my shoulders and you don't need anything." Jiraiya was saying.

"Yeah, well do you know how many times I had to have the natural energy knocked out of me. I still have to use the clones though so I do technically still need Shima and Fukasaku. I couldn't summon the clones without them when in battle." Naruto said.

"That's besides the point. Your parents would be so proud, hell I'm proud. You are the future of this world and I am glad that you thought of me in the very end." Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled. "I will always think of you in the end Sensei. I don't know if you know this but I took you death… very hard. If not for Shikamaru I don't know where I would have went. I was so lost. I missed Jiraiya Sensei."

Jiraiya was silent for the longest time. Naruto looked at him and saw tears in his master's eyes. "That's the first time you have ever called me Sensei," Jiraiya whispered.

"You are my master. You taught me everything I will ever need to know in this world," Naruto said. "Hell you even taught me about girls. Master Jiraiya, you are the only parent I have ever had and I look up to you."

Jiraiya got out of his seat and swept Naruto out of his seat and into the biggest hug, Naruto had ever had. "That means a lot to me Naruto. I have to say though that you have grown into a wonderful young man. So much like your father."

Naruto smiled and laughed. "Yeah, well why don't you hand over that contract so I can complete my training."

Jiraiya laughed and said, "Yeah I'll hand it over when we are finished eating."

They finished eating and catching up. Naruto and Jiraiya stood up and left the restaurant. They walked without speaking until they reached the Namikaze training grounds. Naruto hesitated for a moment before stepping up to the door. Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it over the door.

A blood seal appeared on the door for a minute before the doors swung open.

"So you haven't moved into the Namikaze compound yet," Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked over at his master and signed. "No, I haven't felt the will to go and see how my parents lived before their deaths."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding and followed Naruto into the training grounds.

"Okay Master," Naruto said with so much respect that it surprised Jiraiya. "May I please sign the Toad Summing Contract?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya didn't say anything. He just went through the necessary hand signs, bit his thumb, and threw his hand onto the ground. Under Jiraiya was the contract's keeper, Gama. Jiraiya leapt from Gama's back, grabbed the summing scroll from Gama, and handed to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the scroll for the longest time before opening it. He looked at the names of the summoner's before him and than signed his name in his blood. Naruto smiled before closing the contract and summoning Gamakichi.

In a puff of smoke Gamakichi appeared. "Who are you?" He asked looking at Naruto.

"I guess it's safe to say that our summons didn't come back with us," Naruto said. Gamakichi looked at Naruto and than over to Jiraiya.

"Hey old man, my dad has a bone to pick with you," Gamakichi said. Jiraiya looked around the training grounds, thinking about summoning the boss toad.

"Don't even think of it Sensei. Everyone would see him he's so big. Besides I want to summon him, I miss the boss," Naruto said. "Although I could just activate the security seals."

"Why don't you just do that," Jiraiya said. "Besides you are going to need his permission to train at Mount Myōboku."

Naruto smiled as he walked over to one of the walls and activated a seal. Jiraiya felt the seal activate and smiled at Naruto. Naruto went back to Jiraiya's side. He bit his thumb and went through the seals needed.

He slammed his hand down into the ground and shouted, "Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a huge puff of smoke, Naruto and Jiraiya rose from the ground as the boss toad, Gamabunta appeared.

"Jiraiya!" Gamabunta shouted as he appeared. "How dare you summon me after the last time! You owe me more than one drink."

"I didn't summon you, the kid did," Jiraiya said calmly.

"Yeah right. This little brat doesn't have it in him to summon me," Gamabunta said.

Naruto laughed, "It's good to see you again my old friend."

"Old friend?" Gamabunta asked, "I don't recall ever meeting you in the first place."

Smiling Naruto said, "Think back to twelve years ago. You were summoned here to the Leaf Village by the Fourth Hokage, I was there."

"So who are you exactly?" Gamabunta asked.

"Are you drunk!" Naruto exclaimed. "How can you not know? I'm Minato's son. I was the child!" Naruto got down into Gamabunta's face so he could see him.

Gamabunta looked at Naruto for what seemed like hours and then smiled. "Now I see it. You look so much like your father. Did you know that?"

They all laughed. "Yeah I know. Even more so than I did a few months ago," Naruto said.

"Okay, so now that I know who you are. What can I do for you?" Gamabunta asked.

"I would like to train in the way of the sages," Naruto said.

Before Gamabunta could say anything Jiraiya spoke up and said, "And I would like to try and finish my sage training."

To say Gamabunta was surprised would be an understatement. He didn't know what to say. Jiraiya had only did about half of his training and now he wanted to complete it. After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Okay if that is the case you both will have to appear in front of The Great Sage and see what he has to say about this. I will summon you both to Mount Myōboku to speak to the elders."

**A/N – Right now the poll about who Gaara should be paired with is at…**

**Original Character – 3 votes**

**Matsuri – 3 votes**

**Hana – 1 vote**

**Ino – 0 votes**

**Ayame – 0 votes**

**Hanabi – 0 votes**

**Shiho – 0 votes**

**- Please vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks. I haven't decided yet so please I would love your input. And please don't forget to review, I love hearing all the good things about my story.**


	17. Chapter 16

**FF8cerberus – **Thank you for your review. I personally love the Naruto/Jiraiya relationship. Something I love about how I have this relationship is that after his death Naruto did learn to respect him. My story shows just a little bit more respectful Naruto than some would think.

**Rose Tiger –** It seems everyone wants Matsuri. I might have to learn a bit more about her character.

**Sacchiance **– I thank you for your input, but personally, I prefer a more mature Naruto. I know that everyone loves the fun loving immature Naruto, but he is a bit OC. Personally I love I love Sakura/Lee, in my opinion they compliment each other. In "Naruto" Sakura never seemed to know when to shut up either, that is until she grew up. I like her in Shippuden (?).

**Maaka oro – **I haven't decided if I am going to do the filler episodes, if the character seems important enough in my opinion I might introduce them in a different way.

**Hot dog285 –** **Chapter 5: **I think that this review was the hardest to receive. I know that my story needs editing but if you had continued to read I think I have improved. I am working without any beta. **If anyone would like to beta let me know. **It can be very difficult to do it alone. **Chapter 1:** I only have one thing to say about this: They are NINJA; they don't give into exhaustion very easy.

**BlackKristin –** Thank you. I hope you voted on the poll as well.

**Reader-anonymous –** This was another hard review. So I am going to try and answer as many questions as possible. **How can your hands manage to so many signs without mistake? **Naruto & Gaara are trained Ninja. In my opinion, they could do as many hand signs as they want. It is a complex jutsu that had a lot of hand signs. **Will Kakashi figure out what the tattoo means or will he be too lazy to even try? **Kakashi will figure it out. He doesn't ask questions because he hasn't really been alone with Naruto, but he is watching. **Iruka & Hokage OOC? **The Hokage might be a little OOC. However, Iruka is completely Cannon. Check episode 6. As for the Hokage giving Naruto the mission, it was because up until his graduation Naruto wasn't very smart. The Hokage gave team 7 a C rank mission because the Hokage was impressed that Naruto had retained some of the information pounded into him in the academy. Anyway, the Hokage was only thinking for a C ranked mission, Kakashi could have done a C ranked by himself if need be. He didn't know it was going to turn into an A ranked mission. **Naruto reciting society structure? **That was meant to impress Kakashi and give him a little hint towards the secret Naruto is hiding. **Sasuke & Sakura taken out easily?** This was because in the beginning neither Sasuke nor Sakura were very strong. Nor did they have the will to really fight. **Haku, Neji, & destiny? **I can preach my opinion all I want and for my story to work both Haku & Zabuza had to die, they didn't have a place in my story As for Neji & destiny, Neji had thing with fate. They're different in my opinion. Besides Naruto is a firm believer in people's ability to change ones fate. **Polite Sasuke? **Like everyone, even Sasuke can be polite. Besides what's written doesn't always reflect the tone used. **What is the five-pronged seal? Sealing off the Kyuubi's chakra? **No offence but do you know anything about Naruto? If you did, you would know that the five-pronged seal doesn't seal off the kyuubi's chakra. The fourth put even numbered seals on Naruto to seal the kyuubi (Eight trigram & four something, I think). Putting the five-pronged seal on top of Naruto's other seals disrupted the flow of chakra between the Kyuubi and Naruto. And what are you talking about it wasn't removed before the prelims. Naruto didn't use any chakra in his fight with Kiba. Naruto just used his superior speed and an old-fashioned karate chop to the back of the neck. **Orochimaru & Jiraiya equal? **The 3rd Naruto Data Book says that Jiraiya has as follows… (Ninjutsu – 5, Taijutsu – 4.5, Genjutsu – 3, Intelligence – 4.5, Strength – 4.5, Speed – 4.5, Stamina – 5, and Hand Seals Speed – 4.5.) That's a total of 35.5 points. The 3rd Naruto Data Book says that Orochimaru had as follows… (Ninjutsu – 5, Taijutsu – 3.5, Genjutsu – 5, Intelligence – 5, Strength – 3.5, Speed – 4.5, Stamina – 3.5, and Hand Seals Speed – 5.) He has a total of 35 points. And just to see who is the best let do Tsunade. Tsunade has as follows… (Ninjutsu – 5, Taijutsu – 5, Genjutsu – 3.5, Intelligence – 5, Strength – 5, Speed – 3.5, Stamina – 4, and hand seals speed – 4.) Total of 35 points. Although all three are well, round Jiraiya is the best. In my story, he will be improving making him better than Orochimaru. Tsunade will also be improving. **Orochimaru afraid of death? **Yes, he is afraid to die. Even in the canon, he was terrified of death. However, that being said doesn't make him a coward. Being afraid to die doesn't make them a coward. **Orochimaru weakling? **I don't recall anyone calling him a weakling. He has been called power hungry but not a weakling. **Orochimaru boasting simpleton? **I don't think he is a boasting simpleton and I don't think anyone called him that. He doesn't yell his intentions out foolishly. He may create enemies but that is because he doesn't make friends.

**KawaiiIsa-chan –** It seems everyone wants Matsuri.

**Zorua – **Thanks for your support.

**RiaChan** – Sorry about the spelling. Everyone seems to want Matsuri. However, I don't agree with your statement about her being the only one to truly see Gaara there were many.

**Champion of Justice – **Thanks. Hope you like this chapter.

**God of all **– Thanks. Here is the next chapter. I am try to update consitintly but I have run out of pre written chapters and it takes me a while to write them. Even the short ones.

**Vivi239 – **Yep, everyone loves Matsuri. I can tell you if I decide to go with her she won't play a real big part. Thanks for your input.

**WeirdGothGirl – **Thank you for the review. I don't know about the well written part but thanks anyway. I live smart and strong Naruto. I am a major Naru/Hina fan so of course he is in love with her. It's not that he can't stand Sakura; it's just that she sometimes has that, (excuse the Harry Potter reference) Hermione attitude. She is always right and always has to know everything. However, with Sakura it's that she thinks she's always right and can't shut her face to two seconds. Don't worry Tsunade's going to beat it out of her sometime after the exams.

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

Chapter 16

**Conversations**

The next day Naruto gathered Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gaara, and Shikamaru at his home to discuss their plans for the upcoming finals.

Shikamaru was lying on his back looking up at the clouds as they drifted past. "So Naruto want do you have planned for the attack?" he asked.

Naruto sighed he had been thinking about it a lot. With Gaara here that was one thing he didn't have to worry about. He turned to Gaara. "What does the Sand have planned exactly?" Naruto asked.

"The same as it was last time. When my fight with Sasuke comes up I am to lure him out of the ring signaling the start of the attack," Gaara said. "Is that what you want me to do or do you want me to hold off and wait for the exams to end."

"No, I think it would be best if you were to lure Sasuke away and follow Orochimaru's plan of attack," Naruto said.

Gaara nodded. Naruto turned to Tsunade and said, "Tsunade I want you to take control of the medical forces and make sure the medics are distributed correctly." Tsunade nodded.

"Jiraiya, you get to deal with Kabuto. I want him dead by the time this invasion is over," Naruto ordered. Jiraiya pouted a little but nodded.

Now, Naruto nodded and turned to the remaining member of the group. "Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said.

"Do you know the hand signs to reverse Orochimaru's summoning technique?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru nodded. "Good you are with me. Our job is to eliminate Orochimaru and save the Third Hokage. If Orochimaru gets a chance to summon the past Hokages you are to catch him in your shadow and force him to reverse the jutsu."

"It a drag, but what ever," Shikamaru said.

Naruto grabbed Shikamaru in a headlock and said, "What was that? It's a drag is it? Well guess what you had better train hard this next month because you are to win. Do I make myself clear? There is no reason that you should lose. You are smarter and stronger than Temari."

Shikamaru nodded.

After that, they began to smooth out everything. Soon it was only Jiraiya and Naruto left. "You want to spar?" Naruto asked his godfather.

"Sure."

Before they could begin their spar, they both disappeared in puffs of smoke. They appeared in front of Shima, Fukasaku, and The Great Toad Sage. Neither spoke they just kneeled down in respect.

"Jiraiya, it is our understanding that you and your apprentice would like train in the way of the sages," Fukasaku said. "You have already began this training and did not to complete it as of yet."

"I would like to try and finish it and Godson, Naruto would like to begin." Jiraiya spoke with as much respect as he could. He knew it was uncommon if not unheard of for there to be two sages at one time.

Fukasaku turned to Naruto and spoke. "And you young one what is your reason for wishing to undergo the training of the sages. Why do you wish to take on such a challenge?"

Naruto looked at the three toads and said, "I choose to undergo this training so that I will have the power to protect my village and my precious people. I choose to do this so that I will be able to uphold the honor of the Toad Sages."

Two of the toads seemed to be thinking his answers over however; The Great Toad Sage looked at Naruto and spoke for the first time. "You young one will meet a giant snake in battle. The Will of Fire will burn even brighter as flashes appear throughout your home. Four shadows do battle, two on each side," The Great Toad Sage said. "You will need this power both the near and distant future. You will train in the ways of the sages."

Naruto nodded to the Great Toad Sage and smile.

"What about me?" Jiraiya asked.

The Great Sage did not say anything so both Jiraiya and Naruto looked over to Shima and Fukasaku. The two started to discuss Jiraiya and then nodded. "Fine, Jiraiya we will allow you to continue with your training."

The next few weeks Naruto and Jiraiya spent getting the natural energy knocked out of them. About a week in Naruto was almost at his breaking point when he finally managed to achieve Sage Mode with out having any toad characterizes.

Unfortunately, Jiraiya wasn't fairing as well. He still struggled with completely balancing the natural energy with the physical and spiritual. Shima and Fukasaku had tried to merge with Naruto even though he had told them that it wouldn't work.

As the final week was coming to a close Jiraiya's mastery of the balancing had drastically improved. Now he looked almost human. There were still some undesirable features but nothing to embarrassing.

On the day of the final exam, Naruto and Jiraiya were found meditating on top of spikes. When they opened their eyes, they were both in Sage Mode.

"It's almost time," Naruto said. "If we don't leave I'll miss my fight."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Go and prepare yourself. I will be ready soon."

**A/N – Sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter will be the start of the finals. Naruto vs. Neji is first up and if I have time I feel like it, I might put Shikamaru vs. Temari in the same chapter. **

**P.S. – Gaara did kill Dosu during the mouth break. Hayate was not killed but will be in the hospital during the finals. **

**Poll Update**

Masuri – 13 votes

Ino – 4 votes

Original Character – 4 votes

Hana – 2 votes

Ayame – 1 vote

Hanabi – 0 votes

Shiho – 0 votes.

**I am going to be honest with everyone. I know you all want Matsuri but as it stands in my head it's between Matsuri and an Original Character. I hope you all wont hold it against my story if in the end I don't choose Matsuri. Either way it would be a very minor pairing. Maybe one or two scenes. **


	18. Chapter 17

**BlackKristin** – I have fixed those mistakes.

**FF8cerberus** – Yeah so am I. Here it is.

**Rhyssia** – Yep. All fixed. The chapters are short because we had agreed on shorter chapters if I updated mare often. So I should update quickly unless the plot bunnies are hiding.

**Markus89** – A while back, I asked if the people wanted long chapters or short ones. Short chapters take less time to write and that is what the most people wanted. Sorry. Glad you like my story.

**WeirdGothGirl** – LOL! Yeah, I do not know if I agree about her being worse than Hermione. She is defiantly meaner. I am not sure if Naruto is going to use Sage Mode against Orochimaru. I think he is able to beat him with out Sage Mode and Jiraiya will not need it against Kabuto.

**RiaChan** – Thanks.

**Rose Tiger** – Thank you.

**God of all** – Thanks for your review.

**Maaka oro** - *gives cookie* w noms for your story making thoughts? Not sure if I understand your review. I think its positive so thanks.

**Shadowmarialove** – Thanks, I think my story is awesome too.

**Eirdaru – **Matsuri is actually about the same age as Gaara and the other characters. There is a Matsuri from the Leaf that is younger. I still have not decided. I hate to say it but I might actually go with Matsuri. I hope you do not stop reading my story. The only major pairing is Hinata/Naruto.

**Ferdawg** – Yeah the bloodline can be a bit overpowering but right now in the story, it is just there to "look" pretty. Naruto does not use it because he feels that there is nothing the bloodline can give him that he cannot get himself. Naruto can already figure out jutsu without the Sharingan, even better because he can figure out the mechanics behind it. The Sharingan cannot do that.

**Jh831 – **Naruto is not really going to blow them away. He is more going to talk Neji into submission.

**Greymane – **Thanks. You would not happen to know the names of those other time travel fics. I enjoy reading them. However, I will only read stories where Naruto is with Hinata or there is no pairings. I know I am picky.

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

Chapter 17

**The Chunin Finals**

Naruto arrived at the oil falls and created two clones. The clones began gather nature energy while Naruto got to work on making the Summoning Scroll. Naruto was just finishing when Jiraiya arrived.

"Ready?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, we should get back. First, we have to run back to Ma and Pa's so I can get my coat." Jiraiya nodded and hey set out.

"Naruto, you have come so far in the last month," Fukasaku said when Naruto and Jiraiya walked into their home. "I can't say I've known you long, but I am proud."

"Thanks Pa," Naruto said. "That means a lot to me. You guys are my family and yes that includes Jiraiya."

Pa hopped up on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a weird sort of hug. "Well, Naruto Boy you and Jiraiya Boy should get going before your late."

Naruto and Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke inside the grounds of the Namikaze Compound. Naruto did not say anything before taking off towards the stadium with Jiraiya on his heals.

With Jiraiya

Jiraiya broke off from Naruto at the entrance to the stadium. Naruto headed in after Jiraiya wished him good luck. Jiraiya transformed into an ANBU and performed the 'body flicker jutsu'. He appeared beside the Hokage who was standing about to make the opening speech for the exam.

The Hokage looked at him for a second with narrowed eyes. He did not recognize this ANBU. Jiraiya leaned over and whispered, "Lord Hokage, would you please hold onto this?" Jiraiya handed the Hokage a three-pronged kunai.

Sautobi looked down at the kunai and then back at the ANBU. "Who are you?" The Hokage asked.

Jiraiya did not say anything for a minute before looking Sarutobi in the eyes and saying, "I am one who is faithful to the Leaf Village and its Hokages."

The Hokage nodded and put the kunai into his robes and Jiraiya left.

With Naruto

Naruto left Jiraiya and headed inside to the center of the arena. Naruto looked at the eight other people in the ring. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, and Genma; the exam proctor all stood in the center of the arena.

Naruto watched as the Hokage stood up to make his opening speech. Before he could say, anything Naruto saw Jiraiya pop in and speak to the Hokage. He saw Jiraiya hand the Hokage the kunai and then pop right back out.

He felt Jiraiya's chakra move over to where Hinata was sitting, by Kabuto who was also under an ANBU mask. Naruto smiled at him before looking back at the Hokage who was just beginning the opening speech.

"Welcome all, and our deepest thanks for coming here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this years Chunin Selection. We have come to the final competition between the eight candidates who have made it through the preliminaries," The Hokage took a breath and continued. "We ask that everyone remain in there seats until all of the matches have been completed. Now everyone enjoy."

Naruto almost laughed. Now it was Genma's turn to speak. "Before we begin," he said pulling out a sheet of paper with the line up on it. "Here are the matches for the finals. Look it over, there has been a slight change in the match up. Now it's set so everyone take a final look at who you're fighting."

Everyone stood looking at the match ups. "Okay the terrain is different but the rules are the same. Meaning there are no rules. The matches end when one candidate acknowledges defeat or dies." Naruto watched some people in the stands shuddered. "That being said, I have the right to step in and stop any fight when I see fit and no arguments permitted. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Good the first match is between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga," Genma said indicating to both Naruto and Neji. "The rest of you may leave the arena and proceed to the waiting area."

Soon it was only Naruto and Neji standing in the ring. Naruto did not say a thing; he stood there looking calmly at Neji. Neji glared at Naruto, "Fate has written that I will win this fight. You don't stand a chance. One a failure always a failure."

Naruto signed, "It doesn't matter what you think fate has in store. Like everything else in this world, its subject change. Time, fate, destiny; they are all like water, they flow and move in many different directions."

"What does that mean!" Neji screamed at Naruto.

When Naruto did not answer Genma looked at him and said, "Begin!"

Naruto disappeared. Neji looked around surprised. Naruto soon appeared behind Neji. "It's not just you. Hinata is in constant pain. Never has she ever had a word of support. Her own father has never told her that he loved her or even cared for her. You should be happy that for however long it was that your father loved and supported you."

Neji turned around and swung at Naruto. Naruto dodged and kicked Neji in the stomach. Neji was sent flying to the other side of the arena. Neji slowly got up glaring coldly at Naruto.

"What would you know!" He angrily stated. "You don't know anything about me. Or about what I have been through."

"I know that it hurts to lose the ones you love. I know that this is not what your father would have wanted, you to be blinded by your hated, that you would attack and put down someone who is already put down. You could have killed her!" Naruto said.

Neji rushed at Naruto not even thinking. Naruto quickly moved out of the way and punched Neji in the face, knocking him out.

"Winner of the first match of the Chunin Selection Examinations: Naruto Uzumaki." Genma said and Naruto left to join the others in the waiting area.

**A/N – Okay there is was. I am not very good at writing fight scenes, but I think I did okay. Please review and let me know what you think. Next is Shikamaru and Temari. Oh and if you were wondering why Naruto did not say anything about Sasuke not being there, it is because he was there. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Markus89 – **Sorry about the short chapters, but my average is 3 to 4 pages but hopefully this chapter is longer.

**FF8cerberus – **I love you! You always know how to brighten my mood when I am not sure about a chapter. See I do not think I am very good at writing fights and you just told me that you loved it. That makes me feel great. Do you think that fight was Chunin worthy?

**Rose Tiger** – Thanks, hopefully this one is longer.

**N9tjhl** – sorry for the short chapters, hopefully this one is longer.

**Jacob Kennedy** – This review was painful because I get the feeling that you did not read my entire story. If you had, you might have noticed that my writing has drastically improved. I have tried to get a beta but I have not heard back from anyone.

**God of all** – Thanks. I think you are the only one not to comment on how short it is.

**WeirdGothGirl **– Yeah, I am not very good at writing the fight scenes. I was thinking that because Naruto is older and more experienced, it should have been easier for him to both beat Neji and get the whole fate is like a river thing through his thick skull.

**Heather XD** – thanks.

**Commanderbarker** – Thank you.

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

Chapter 18

**Shadows of the Leaf**

Naruto arrived in the waiting area just as Shikamaru was going to leave. Naruto reached out his arm and stopped Shikamaru. "Remember Shika, I want a win for our team." Naruto said looking Shikamaru in the eyes. "So, I really hope that you took this month and trained because if you didn't you're going to get your ass kicked twice."

Shikamaru nodded. "Of course. I took what you said before you left to heart. I have been training both with Asuma Sensei and my father."

Naruto nodded and let Shikamaru make his leave. Sasuke glared at Naruto, he had let Naruto get too far ahead. Naruto walked over to Gaara and looked down at the match.

"One hundred ryo on Temari beating Shikamaru," Gaara said out of nowhere.

Naruto laughed, "Okay you are on because Shika is going to have her in his shadow so quickly it won't be funny."

"We'll see. Temari is smart she figure a way out." Gaara said.

"Yeah right, you only wish you could vote for Shika without being dubbed a traitor to your village." Naruto said. "We all know when Shika's told to do something, he may complain but he does get the job done."

Gaara grunted and watched the battle of the minds going on down in the arena.

With Shikamaru

Shikamaru looked at her. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful and so troublesome? Better question would be why he had to beat her. It was not fair.

Shikamaru looked up to see Naruto and Gaara talking. He than looked over to Temari.

"The match between Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the Sand Village will commence. Are both candidates ready?" Genma asked and both Shikamaru and Temari nodded. "Begin!"

Shikamaru just stood there, knowing that it would get Temari worked up. Temari charged at Shikamaru when he did not make any movement. Shikamaru, who was standing in the shadow of the wall moved quickly and manipulated the shadows. Temari noticed that their was a thin shadow stretching towards her and she stopped her attack.

She jumped back as Shikamaru's shadow narrowed out and stretched towards her. Shikamaru stopped his two feet short. He watched as Temari brought down her fan and marked the range of his attack.

"I know the range of your attack," Temari said. "No matter how thin you stretch the shadows, they will only extend so far."

Shikamaru did not say anything. Temari held her huge fan up with one hand and swung it down causing razor sharp wind to blow towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru hid behind a tree and began to think.

Five minutes passed when before Shikamaru came out from behind the tree and manipulated the shadows. He spread the walls shadow around the arena. Temari didn't give him much time to do anything else with his shadows when she swung her huge fan for a second time.

This time Shikamaru didn't move, he stood his ground. With one hand, he reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out five kunai. He threw them around the arena.

Temari was confused, why didn't he try to hit her with the kunai? Well, if he was going to do useless things than she would end this now. She was about to reach and grab her fan when she found she couldn't move.

How could she not have seen it? The kunai were not just a useless pass, they were a part of Shikamaru's plan. He had used each kunai's shadow to extend his reach and now she was caught.

Shikamaru walked towards Temari and her body was forced to meet him half way. Shikamaru however was not done with her. "Temari of the Sand forfeit the match or you die." Shikamaru threatened. Temari was stunned, how had she allowed him to catch her?

"Shikamaru!" a voice yelled from the waiting room that both Temari and Shikamaru recognized. It was Gaara. "If you kill her I kill you!"

Shikamaru turned his head to look at Gaara and then over to Naruto with a questioning look.

"Do what you have to Shika, Gaara won't lay a hand on you." Naruto said surprising the entire crowd. "He has to go through me to get to you. You have my word."

Shikamaru nodded his head and perform the hand signs necessary for his next jutsu. "Shadow Strangle Jutsu," Shikamaru said and a shadow hand appeared on Temari's body.

The hand moved up her body towards her neck. Temari started to panic; there was no other way she would make it out of this alive. She had to forfeit the match if she wanted to live.

"Proctor!" Temari yelled as the hand reached her throat and started to tighten. "I forfeit the match."

Genma nodded his head and said, "Winner by forfeit, Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru released his jutsu and held out a hand for Temari. Temari looked at his head before taking it to shake. "Good match," Shikamaru said with a gentle smile. Temari blushed and nodded. They both left the ring and headed to the waiting area.

"Next match…" Genma said, "Shino Aburame and Rock Lee."

**Been awhile since I have updated. This chapter is was hard to write but not as hard as I think the next chapter is going to be. Next is a completely original match. At this point, I have no idea who's going to win or even how the fight is going to play out. You might have to wait awhile while I determine skills, process thoughts and possible scenarios. I am welcoming any suggestions so please review. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Reader-anonymous-writer – **Saratobi may have trained them but you can't blame him. Just because Orochimaru has higher intelligence doesn't make him better. He was to focused on mastering every jutsu he could. Also his thought too highly of himself and in the end it was his downfall. About the well rounded team, a well rounded team doesn't have one person work on something and the other don't. A well rounded team is a team who knows the strengths and weaknesses of their team mates. It is all about choices, Orochimaru was driven and greedy so he focused on all kinds of jutsu to increase his power, forgetting to balance out himself. Tsunade made the choice to follow her passion for healing and found she had a great ability for it. She unlike Orochimaru balanced herself out, she knew to be an effective in the field she would have to be able to attack as well as defend and heal. I say Jiraiya is the "strongest" for many reasons. The most important one being that he knew what his own weaknesses were and instead of accepting them and moving on he focused to strengthen himself in those areas. He wasn't as smart as his team mates so he studied to improve himself. He is a lot like Naruto, always improving.

**Main Characters: Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya**

**Pairings: Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/? Shikamaru/Temari, Sakura/Lee (Later), Neji/TenTen**

Chapter 19

**Of Bugs and Hugs**

"Yes! It is finally my turn." Lee said loudly before jumping down into the ring.

Naruto looked over to Gaara and said, "What to make any bets on this one?" Gaara gave him a look that said 'do I look stupid' and shook his head.

Naruto laughed and shook him head and looked down in to the ring to witness the battle which had just begun.

Shino looked at his opponent with a curious eye. Lee was such a usual opponent. He was fast and that fact unnerved Shino. Before Shino could blink Lee came at him. Lee landed a well aimed kick to Shino's abdomen throwing Shino into the wall behind him.

As he climbed to his feet Lee did a bit of a victory dance, complete with an, "I win, I win: chant. Shino looked at him opponent and slowly moved into the looming shadows and out of Lee's view.

Noticing his challenger disappear Lee stopped his dance and slowly turned around looking for Shino.

Shino threw two shuriken from his hiding place in the shadows and Lee dodged them. Lee became off balance and Shino took advantage of that fact. Lee managed to get out of the way off Shino's incoming attack.

Lee grabbed onto Shino's arm and threw him to the other side of the ring. Shino caught himself before he could fly head first into the wall. Lee quickly ran at Shino and jumped to kick him in the head. "You are extremely fast." Shino said quietly as he just barely dodged the assault.

This continued on for what seemed like forever. Lee would attack, Shino would dodge and counter, and then it was Lee's turn to dodge. Shino knew something had to change.

Soon a buzzing began to fill the stadium. The crowd was transfixed with the fight. It seemed to go on forever. Shino knew this had to end and soon. All his chakra was gone. He was exhausted and he could tell his opponent was also exhausted.

Lee was breathing hard and looked about to collapse. However exhausted Lee was determined to make one final effort. He made rushed at Shino and landed one strong punch to Shino's face.

Bugs from the shield Shino had around his body went flying as they were hit with Lee's punch. Lee broke through the layer of bugs and managed to hit skin. Shino went flying backwards into the arena wall, unconscious.

The proctor rushed over to Shino to see if he was alright. When he stood back up to announce the winner, Lee had fainted. Both opponents were unconscious. Shino from Lee hitting him and Lee from exhaustion, it was a tied match.

"As both candidates have fallen unconscious I have no other choice but to call this match a draw. Neither candidate will proceed to the next round." Genma said as the medics retrieved both Shino and Lee.

The Hokage stood up and Naruto smirked, he knew what was going to happen. "I am sorry but even though Rock Lee of the Leaf Village has fallen unconscious. He did succeed in defeating Shino Aburame. So he is, by knockout, the winner."

After the medics had cleared the arena Genma spoke again. "Would the next particpants please come forward, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand Village."


End file.
